Sonno Joi : The Soul of the Samurai
by TheEyesOfAHitokiri
Summary: -gintamaXkenshinXnaruto- How can our hero Naruto cope with his life in Konoha after survived Bakumatsu era as the former Hitokiri Battousai for a long time? AU strong dark not so cruel naruto. Reviews are needed badly... please! not flames!
1. Chapter 1 : The Past

**Sonno Joi**

Disclaimer : I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Naruto and Gintama, sadly..

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Past

The wind of changes blew strong, as the snow dropped heavily. From the hills near the ancient city of Kyoto, a man could see smokes in the air, as well as fire raging wild, eating houses around the Shogunate Castle. Slowly, he lit the opium in his long opium pipe and inhaled the smokes deeply, as he watched the Shogunate soldiers brought down the flags of Tokugawa emblem, surrendered to the invading force of the Ishin Shishi and the Kihei-Tai.

Now, all of these nightmares are over. The last victory, perhaps the biggest victory over the Shogunate regime have toppled down them for sure, hence writing the name of the Tokugawa family on the Nippon no Kuni history scrolls as the last Shogunate of Nippon No Kuni regime, before the nation began to be ruled by the Emperor again.

"Must you flee from the undone task, Gaara? A true samurai must finish his task even though he know that the consequences of his task will cost him his life...".

The redhead senior Hitokiri lifted his head, looked towards his leader, the famous Sonno Joi leader, Katsura Kotarou. From the eyes of the redhead samurai, Katsura Kotarou is the excellent leader for the Sonno Joi, considering what have he achieved over these 5 years of struggle in order to reincarnate the Sonno Joi movement back from extinction. His skills of leadership irritated many shinobi big figures, such as the Konoha Sandaime Hokage and the Legendary Sannin, as Katsura Kotarou was among the major characters who brought Nippon no Kuni's hilarious victory over Konoha during the First Ninja-Samurai war 10 years ago.

"There's no more task for me here, now it's up to all of you to shape the way this nation should be... With the retreat of my fellow Sonno Joi No Hitokiri, I guess there's not much I can help all of you...".

"Gintoki-san's leaving, so as Takasugi-san, Sakamoto-san and Uzumaki-san... Yes, I still have the junior Hitokiri such as Himura-san, Shishio-san and Bansai-san as the pioneer. But I can't afford losing my old comrades which are fighting with me since the first day of the revolution...".

The redhead samurai again inhaled the smokes deeply, before exhaling the smokes with grace and patience.

"Zura-sama, I hope we will meet again in the future, it's a sweet memories to be under your command during these glorious years... Ironic, isn't it? Well, gotta go now... Ja-ne, Zura-sama...".

He withdrew himself from the hill, starting his journey to Sunakagure no sato, his own hometown after leaving it for 5 years.

"Okay, it's up to you... Just don't forget us here, I'll arrange the grand reunion for us in the next 2 years from now... anyway, ZURA JA NAI, KATSURA!!", the long-haired man scowled, with his eyes straight towards the redhead samurai.

"hmm... Abayo, Sonno Joi...".

"Abayo, Shinigami Sabaku..."

* * *

Along the streets of Kyoto, the redhead samurai walk past along the wanted posters on the shop walls. He took a good look at those posters, and smiled.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto (Hitokiri Battousai), dead or alive, 10 million ryo

Katsura Kotarou (Sonno Joi Leader), dead or alive, 30 million ryo

Sakata Gintoki (ShiroYasha), dead or alive, 10 million ryo

Sabaku Gaara (Shinigami Sabaku), dead or alive, 10 million ryo

Tatsuma Sakamoto (Oni-me No Satsuma), dead or alive, 10 million ryo

Shinsuke Takasugi (Hitokiri Kage), dead or alive, 10 million ryo

If anybody see these terrorists, please inform Shinsengumi for further actions."

* * *

He stopped his pace to allow himself to taste the excellent aroma of opium smokes, before he continued his journey again. But far in his heart, he hoped that someday he will be meeting his fellow Sonno Joi, the movement that have opened the ways of revolution for the new Ishin Shishi, Kihei-Tai and Sekiho-Tai to continue their path towards the new nation of peace and prosperity, the new Nippon no Kuni.

"I wonder what Naruto-kun's doing right now?", the redhead samurai thought as he adjusted his long-coat, his straw hat and his maflar, preparing for his journey along the snowy streets of Kyoto, Kobe and Osaka before he took a ship to Kirigakure no Sato.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Konohakagure no Sato...

"Fuck!! Run out of cigarettes!! Must find another one!! Konoha cigarette shop, here I come..", a cute blond haired, bright azure colored-eyes samurai nearly screamed as he tried to find any cigarette in his empty packs of Dunhill cigarettes. He made his pace quickly until he reached the main gates of Konoha...

"Yeah, this fuckin' Konoha village, the place where I was treated just like shit... Ah, knock it off!! I come to this village to start a new life, not to continue my past miserable life... Enough is enough, no hatred, no discrimination towards these villagers... I'm closing my book as Konoha genin as well as my book as Sonno Joi no Hitokiri, it's time to open new books..."

the environment became silent for a while, before the samurai made his way through the main gate.

"Welcome to Konoha,** '_Seijyuro Hiko_' Uzumaki Naruto of _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu_**... or should I call myself **'_Hitokiri Battousai_'**...".

-chapter one ends-

* * *

-Yeah, my second fanfic, hope it's better than the first one...


	2. Chapter 2 : 5 Years

**Sonno Joi**

Disclaimer : I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Naruto and Gintama, sadly..

* * *

Chapter 2 : 5 years... Enough To Change People's Personality

The sun was shining brightly, even though it is still 7 o'clock in the morning. The giant gate of Konoha has been opened to allow people entering and getting out of Konoha. There are several guard post around the main gate to secure the safety of the merchants, the citizens and the nins that enterred and stepping out of Konohakagure no Sato. One of the guard post was situated near the entrance of the main gate, built to avoid trespassers from making their way deep into the heart of Konohakagure no Sato.

Today as usual, Sakura and Tenten have been assigned to guard the post, from 7 a.m until 7 p.m. This will be tough for them, because today is the day when most of the merchants will be going to Konohakagure to sell their goods, the saturday day-night market.

"Na Sakura-kun, a tough morning isn't it?", Tenten started her conversation with Sakura.

"Yup, and we're going to endure this for today, 12 hours minus lunch time. Huh, that's what I call an exhausting day!! hah, you!! state your name!!", Sakura mumbling while questioning one of the outsiders entering Konoha.

Tenten wanted to have more chats with Sakura when suddenly she saw a figure, walking slowly trough the main entrance. The man, no, teenager have a sick scents of blood, with his torn kimono and bloodstained long coat.. but what made Tenten felt eager to know about this teenager was the 'thing' on the left of his waist.

The 'thing'...

A pair of Samurai katana and Wakizashi. The well known "Muramasa" and his brother "Masamune".

Good condition, yeah.. what can you expect from the finest masterpiece from Miburo Muramasa, the famous swordmaker in the world.  
Sharp as the eyes of the user.

Slowly, Tenten moved her sight to the figure, with hopes that she will recognize the wanderer. But Tenten felt her body shiverred when her eyes met the wanderer's eyes.

That's it...

The eyes of the well known figure that stunned the world of Shinobi 5 years ago.

The eyes of the legendary samurai who viciously wiped the only ninja clan in Nippon no Kuni, the Kouga clan from the earth long time ago.

The eyes that belonged to the strongest assassin which is among the members of the underground movement, struggling to free Nippon no Kuni from tyranny and dictator Tokugawa regime.

The eyes that fought side by side with Katsura Kotarou to expel the foreign cultures and people (referring to shinobi cultures) from conquering Nippon no Kuni.

**Hitokiri Battousai**...

"Halt!! State your name and purpose!!", Sakura yelled against the wanderer, causing the wanderer to stop his step further into the city.

The wanderer put off his straw hat, only to reveal the true appearance of the famous hitokiri himself.

"Yatta!! This guy's sooo bishie!! Cute!! Shanaroooo!!", Sakura's inner-self yelled.

"Wow, young face, hot body... He's more cute than Neji-kun!!", Tenten expressed her thought through both 'SUGOI' faces and words...

"I'm a samurai from... ah, you don't know the place... I'm here to meet your hokage...", the wanderer or should I say, Naruto started introduced himself.

"Your name?".

"Uzumaki Naruto, a former Sonno Joi member...", Naruto spoke his own name with hopes that most of the shinobi there wouldn't recognize him, but he's totally wrong... foolish little samurai...

"Ano, Naruto!! Nani!! Report the Anbu emmidiately!!", Tenten shouted to other shinobi near her.

In a short time, Naruto was surrounded by 20 Anbu, one of them started questioning Naruto.

"**Hitokiri Battousai**... Naruto... Demon!! Why are you here?? All of us hoped that you will die as soon as you gone missing!!".

"Yeah, so you're the famous **Hitokiri Battousai** in the shit Samurai country!! Fuck you!! I don't believe the crap!!", He add as soon as he made his pace, only to appear behind Naruto.

Naruto only smirks as he gripped the hilt of his Muramasa hard and released it slowly.

The Anbu captain who was appearing behind Naruto was shredded into pieces, creating bloodstorm which leaving bloodstains all over the area.

"Incredible!! What a speed!!", the shinobi who were watching the incident thought, as they continued watching with amuzed feelings of the young hitokiri, hoping that they will be watching many actions from both shinobi and the samurai.

Sakura was very frightened of her former teammate, who was once only a dead last prankster who know nothing about ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu... but now, he's one of the deadliest kenjutsu master in the world of samurai and shinobi. It was a sadistic moment for you to meet your former teammate after 5 years, only to discover that he's among the deadliest revolution movement, added with the fact that he's actually the well known ruthless **Hitokiri Battousai**, the most wanted manslayer in the Shinsengumi's deadlist.

What can we tell about Tenten's thought that time?! What did she knew was that time was the most exciting moment in her life, to meet eye by eye with the most fearful assassin that even made the Hyuuga and Uchiha scared of him, feared by his ability with the sword and his sword technique that was rumored to be the lost technique since 200 years ago, the **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu** technique. Whether he want it or not, Tenten will be learning the technique with him, she swore to herself.

"Go ahead... pay me all of your hatred towards me, and I'll give the balances with your blood...", Naruto got into his battou-jutsu stance, when he heard an older woman shouted.

"STOP THE FUCKIN' FIGHT NOW!!"

-Chapter two ends-

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 : The Memories

**Sonno Joi - The Soul Of The Samurai  
**

Disclaimer : I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Gintama and Naruto sadly...

* * *

Episode 3 - Memories, They'll Haunt Us

**__******

"Go ahead... pay me all of your hatred towards me, and I'll give the balances with your blood...", Naruto got into his battou-jutsu stance, when he heard an older woman shouted.

"STOP THE FUCKIN' FIGHT NOW!!"

Everybody at the main gate were stunned by the harsh voice, which belonged to the famous Konoha Sannin, who was also the Konoha Godaime Hokage... Tsunade the slug princess. She walked fast to the middle of the fighting site and stood there still, as most eyes kept on watching her looking at the blond haired samurai.

Naruto has changed totally, from his appearance to the way he acted based on certain incidents. He's not a loud-mouthed genin who always talked on how badly he'll become the Konoha Hokage anymore, to be replaced by a hitokiri (manslayer), no, the ruthless and cold-blooded Hitokiri Battousai, who likes to talk a little and leave the rest of the talking to his own samurai sword and his famous technique, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu technique. A blood seeker, indeed.

That's Tsunade's thought which is conquering her mind slowly, now.

Suddenly, she felt so sad with the fate that Naruto had to endure throughout his life, as tears running slowly on her cheek. She felt the severe pain on her heart when she eyed on Naruto clothes, the torn kimono with a strong scents of blood, a pair of famous Muramasa and Masamune strapped on his waist, and lastly... his eyes. The eyes that a long time ago filled with determination and passion, but now they're all but an empty space to be filled with despair, sadness and the overwhelming bloodlust.

Naruto watched the Godaime Hokage looking at him with puzzled expression of face, quickly took out his swords which strapped on his waist and placed them on the ground beside him, as he kneeled upon Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, nice to meet you back... after these enjoyable five years, finally I have the gut to enter the village that I used to hate most...", Naruto started talking as he stood back, placing the swords on his waist.

Most of the crowds, including Tsunade herself couldn't spat our their words, stunned with the hitokiri's painful and sharp words. The truth can be cruel sometimes.

"Katsura-sama sent me to express his grateful to you for allowing him to borrow me for 5 years... Finally, Nippon no Kuni is ours, the Imperialist after struggling for 200 years fighting against Tokugawa Shogunate... how sweet...", he added while lighting his cigarette... Dunhill.

After being silent for a while, Tsunade spoke. "Meet me in my office, now."

"Sakura, gather all of your friends and the jounins in my office. They have the right to know about... the real person behind the famous Hitokiri Battousai."

Along with the order, Tsunade walked back to her office, accompanied by his personal bodyguards. Sakura began her pace, gathering her friends which once knew Naruto, along with their jounins in Tsunade's office.

* * *

All of Naruto's former so-called friends along with their jounins were in the Hokage office now, with puzzled face about what will they face soon.

They quickly snapped their eyes on the big door of the Hokage office now, after hearing a couple of knocks on the door.

The door was opened, revealing the figure of a well known samurai, the master of sword technique, the famous but inhuman assassin, the legendary sword user that fought with the legendary Sonno Joi against the Shogunate elite samurai and soldiers.

Hitokiri Battousai.

He walked slowly towards the Hokage desk, with his eyes straight forward toward the Godaime herself. He placed himself between those ninjas, ignoring them. To him, they were just a bunch of weaklings, a cannon fodder for Konoha, specifically.

"Nice to meet you again, Godaime-sama...", he started his conversation in a deep monotone voice.

"Please tell me and the rest of the ninjas here about the truth... and don't lie."

"What can you get from me? The strength of Nippon no Kuni? Godaime-sama, Konoha had once lost to Nippon no Kuni... just accept the fact...", Naruto spoke out his sharp words again, irritating all of the ninjas in the Hokage office.

"Don't change the topic, Uzumaki Naruto!! I want you to tell them who you really are and what are your activities in Nippon no Kuni!! The Frog Sage in Myobokuzan had told me that!!"

The element of surprise can be sensed as the Tsunade yelled the words, with tears running wild over her cheek. All of the ninjas there were completely shocked with Tsunade's words. Surely the environment was getting tensed that time.

Silent...

"So the Frog Sage broke his promise with me 5 years ago? Useless little sensei... I should kill him earlier...".

Then he spoke again.

"Yes, Tsunade baa-chan... It's me, Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto, Hitokiri Battousai... 5 years of absence, were you still thinking about me? I thought all of you have forgotten anything about me and if that happens, that's good... I prefer working in the dark without being recognized by anybody, as that will make my work easier...", he viewed all of the ninjas in the Hokage office, looking at their faces one by one.

"Tell us your activities while you were in Tokyo and Kyoto!!", Tsunade started interrogating Naruto.

"After a long time training with the Frog Sage in Myobokuzan, I continued my journey to Nippon no Kuni and met Seijyuro Hiko-sensei the 13th Of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. I learned Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu from him and I met Kogoro Katsura-sama just after I finished learning the technique from Hiko-sensei. We wandered all over Nippon no Kuni and met other members of Sonno Joi such as Sakata Gintoki, Tatsuma Sakamoto and Shinsuke Takasugi. Gaara joined us after he finished learning his Tennen Rishin-ryu technique with his sensei... damn, Gaara is a genius... he modified the basic technique into a deadly technique, Gatotsu which was similar to the lethal technique of the 3rd division captain of the Shinsengumi, Saitou Hajime. We fought against Tokugawa force, being chased by the Shinsengumi, mostly by Saitou Hajime and his 3rd division, betrayed by the low-ranked member, Itsuki-teme... Sakamoto killed him after that incident...", Naruto told those ninjas his story while kept on smoking all the time.

Silence again conquered the office surroundings, as the ninjas were shocked and felt betrayed by their own comrade who had gave up his nindo and finally surrendered himself to the darkness of life.

* * *

Suddenly Sakura voiced out.

"How could you betray us?! You're a ninja... you cannot just fuck up your nindo and give your life to the ruthless ways of the samurai!! Answer me, Naruto!!"

Naruto kept on silent and enjoying his cigarette.

* * *

This time, Kiba spat out his rage.

"Damn you, Naruto... how come you changed a lot just like this?! don't you remember the precious time you spent with us, your friends long time ago?!"

He still standing silently, throwing his cigarette butt. He took another cigarette and lit it.

* * *

Neji finally spoke.

"Naruto, I see you as the only people that can change my opinion towards my miserable fate... I followed your strong and steady pace, fighting all odds and trying to change my fate... but I just can't see a person who once had a strong heart now turned into a living ghost, losing his fight against the fate... I'm very disappointed with you, Naruto...".

* * *

Naruto smiled sarcastically towards his so-called friends, but the smile died as he saw Hinata cried heavily, with Ino comforting her.

He knew this day will come soon, but he has no option other than living alone in the dark. Hitokiri Battousai has many enemies, for sure. If he turned out to be their friends again, they will be the enemies' targets instead of him. He intended not to harm his friends' life by being close to them anymore.

Let he faces the world alone, without dragging them into his won conflicts.

Yes, Hitokiri Battousai has many enemies... Even rumours has spread that a high-ranked Meiji police officer by the name of Gorou Fujita, who was actually the 3rd division Shinsengumi captain Saitou Hajime was making his further steps to find Hitokiri Battousai... of course for a final fight to settle their unsettled fight since the first day of the Bakumatsu era. The honor to kill or to be killed by a worthy opponent. The spirit of the samurai that fear nothing including death. A sweet bond between Hitokiri Battousai and his nemesis that tied them apart, wasn't it?

* * *

"..."

Tsunade finally spoke, after a lot of thinking about Naruto.

"What about Sasuke? Do you wanna get him back or just ignore him to walk in his dark ways of life, just like what you've done now?".

Naruto quickly replied it with a single answer.

"Yes..."

He continued.

"...but I doubt of Sasuke ignoring me when he knows that there's a worthy opponent who can easily surpassing him at anytime... With the expert skills of vast Akatsuki informers, He knows I'm here, he'll looking for me soon as he captures the eight-tailed bijuu... After all, it is Uchiha Clan who created Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu as their perfect alternatives to fight against Magenkyou Sharingan. For the pride of Uchiha Clan, Sasuke will try to kill me to retrieve his clan's sword fighting technique back, and finally, maintaining his superiority..."

"Will you kill Sasuke, Naruto? Please don't kill him, I love him very much..", Sakura persuaded Naruto when she saw Naruto's face turned into the face of the famous assassin Hitokiri Battousai, with his sadistic smirk and his hand gripping the hilt of Muramasa hard.

"To kill or to be killed, that's our business, missy... A samurai is still a samurai till the end, he kills his enemies with his sword and someday he'll be killed by swords...", Naruto replied back with firm voices and snapped his glare back to Tsunade.

"I wanna know about Gaara... where is he now?", Naruto asked, while tossing the photos of him and the rest of Sonno Joi member in front of Honnoji Shrine to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at the photo, eyeing every members of the Sonno Joi closely and her look stopped at the picture of two hitokiri standing behind Katsura, who is sitting in front.

Naruto and Gaara...

two best friends...

sharing the same path of life...

"I won't tell you!!", Tsunade yelled, with her hand smashing the hokage desk.

"..."

The surrounding of the Hokage office became silent again, only the cries of Hinata being heard and getting louder.

"..."

Naruto drawed his Muramasa out of its sheath, and pointed it towards Tsunade.

"You won't tell me if I rip your heart out from your body, will you? Okay, I'll negotiate with you only for now... Tell me where Gaara is and I'll repay your kindness with Sasuke's head... Deal?"

"Don't kill him, that's my condition..."

"Fuck, I can't promise it but I'll try...", Naruto spoke as he slowly walked away from the Hokage office. All of the ninjas watched him walking away among the crowds on the streets with various, mixed feelings and shared one question, What have the Sonno Joi no Samurai done to Naruto?

"Fuck, where must I go now?", Naruto stopped for a moment when he saw a small sake bar in the left of the road. He smirked and entered the bar... Sake time...

"I wish I can drink sake with the members of the Sonno Joi again in the future... Oh Kami-sama, I miss them very much...".

-Episode 3 ends-

* * *

Author's note -

- Sorry for the lateness...

- Thanks for reading my stories and for the reviews...


	4. Chapter 4 : Nemesis

**Sonno Joi - The Soul Of The Samurai**

Disclaimer : I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Gintama and Naruto sadly...

* * *

**Episode 4 - Nemesis, They'll Be A Part Of Us...**

Morning. The moment where Naruto hated most at first place. This moment was where the Shinsengumi always marched on the streets of Kyoto, began their patrol. This moment was also where his nemesis Saitou Hajime began his espionage on the Ishin Shishi safehouses. This moment was where he used to met Okita Souji accidentally, and ended with a ferocious fight against him.

But those were the pure precious nostalgia to be remembered back, as those nostalgia will remain as past histories, along with the time.

Naruto slowly woke up from his slumber, making his way to the nearest river, and washed his face, as he chuckled alone when he looked upon his image on the water. Then he started washing dirty clothes and slowly walked towards a big tree after he hung up his clothes, waiting for them to dried under the sun. A packed schedule, isn it?

* * *

"So this is the face of a horrible monster I've become? Kyuubi will be feared no more, as Hitokiri Battousai is slowly taking its place...", Naruto smiled to himself as a voice in his head suddenly can be heard.

**I heard that, brat... Five years ago you begged me for my ultimate and overwhelming power... now you ignore my power as it is something worthless to you!!**

"Ah, Kyuubi-kun... How do you enjoy yourself being in this kinda worthless body? I think I should killed myself years ago...". Naruto took his sake bottle and opened it. At the same time he lit his cigarette and began smoking.

**Back to five years ago... That time you were a good brat, never give up, never give a shit towards those pathetic villagers... you were full of determination, although you were a bit lazy, he he... BUT the point is you're not what you're now!! **

"I'm not what I am now? Sometimes you talk pretty shitty, Kyuubi-kun... you know that?! I'm quite annoyed with you now... speak!!". Naruto sat, leaned against a big tree, furnishing his Muramasa and next, Masamune.

**Hmm, quite arrogant you've become, Naruto... I would have killed you if I'm not trapped in this mindless body!! **

I SAID SPEAK, SO QUIT BLABBERING AROUND!!

**Okay, okay... You know what? You're now is just a mindless body!! All that inside you now are bloodlust, cruelty, inhumanity, insanity, ruthless, emotionless and whatsoever feelings of a mass-killing machine should have!! Where have you threw your old Naruto, huh?! At least the old stupid Naruto have emotions and the desire to fight to protect his loved ones!!**

Chh, the old Naruto is too stupid to fight for the sake of a corrupt ninja village that always stabbed him all the time... for I have no loved ones anymore, they betrayed me... all of them, and I won't kill them for sure... let the past flows away... neh, Kyuubi-kun?!

**Sometimes I don't know what to do with you... actually I miss the old Naruto... and I bet they're too... Look at the female Godaime and her goddamn ninjas... they miss the old type of you...**

Heh, you misses the weak Naruto?! They too?! It's not funny for me... but i couldn't keep my self from laughing... you know what, Kyuubi-kun?! I killed the old Naruto, so don't you ever dream of seeing his face anymore... and it is fuckin' true... now out of my head, please. I wanna rest...

**Whatever, brat... but anyway, thanks for spending a lil' time chatting with me here, the world is bloody boring without you...**

"okay, and thanks for being my only true friend, Kyuubi-kun...", with that the new Naruto fell into a deep slumber, after spending a whole morning washing clothes and furnishing his swords. He still look cute, even though these five years have changed him into the best assassin throughout the land.

* * *

Tenten and her teammates were practising in their training ground when they spotted a figure sleeping under the big shady tree. Her sight became sharp as she noticed a pair of Muramasa brothers beside the cute sleeping teen.

"It's Naruto...", Tenten stopped her pace as she couldn't resist watching the teen sleeping under the tree.

"Yeah, I know. Five years sure changes people a lot, from a determined boy we once knew, to an emotionless killer we can't even recognized who he is.", Neji also stopped his meditation and lifted his sight towardsthe teen as he heard Tenten's words.

"Yeah, I always have a feeling about his youthful spirit have been devoured totally by his new personality... that's sad...", Rock Lee wiped his sweat, walking towards them.

Suddenly, the teen awoke and walked some steps further from the tree. He gripped Muramasa hard, and began his own harsh training. Yeah, the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu Kata is as graceful as ballet dancing, but it requires a high level of speed, precision, timing and balance. And trust me, it is more graceful than the Hyuuga's Jyuuken.

Those three ninjas watched his training in awe as he moved in the most graceful and well-balanced movements they ever seen, and the way he cut the fallen leaves of the nearby trees without any flaws at all. Was that Naruto? Hell, he has changed a lot.

"He's damn excellent... I just don't believe it!! I never seen this before...", Neji and Tenten stood in awe and shock.

That is what I call the true hardworking spirit... yes, these five years have changed Naruto a lot... I only wish he was with me and Gai-sensei that time, and he'll never be like this now... His movements had showed me the pain he has to endure, the loneliness in his heart, the despair he has to walk through, the sadness he has to feel... Team 7 and this village stripped away his smile and happiness..., Rock Lee thought as he watched Naruto kept on practising and practising.

* * *

Naruto sheathed his sword in a quick move and walked away from the training ground, leaving the three ninjas alone.

In his way to Ichiraku Ramen, he bumped into a group of teen ninjas he didn't want to meet at all. The rest of Konoha Twelve. Ah, Damn!!

"Oh, sorry... I should watch my steps next time.", Naruto apologized towards the group without even looking at their faces, and slowly continued walking to the famous ramen bar. That time a hand grabbed his shoulder, causing him to stop. He unsheathed half of his sword and stopped when he looked towards them.

"Woohoo, there you go, Naruto!! Yesterday you didn't talk to us, and today you tried to pull your sword against us!!", Kiba growled, steeping to the front of the Konoha Twelve group. Naruto slowly sheathed his sword back and made his way back when he noticed somebody in front of him. It was Sakura, the pink haired girl he used to be in a team with.

"I just don't believe a hell about you!! We are your friend after all, and we have the right to know...".

"ABOUT WHAT?! You're not my friends now, as I don't have any friends!! All of you only knows how to step in other's way of life!! If you're trully my friends then quit bugging me anymore!! I don't need friends!! Friends only getting in my way!!", Naruto shouted on Sakura's face, adding a little killing intent causing them to stood numb, in horror and shock.

"In the world of ninja, friends and comrades are important but in my world of samurai, friends are not needed totally!! And I'm not a ninja anymore!! Until when can you accept the fact?! I'm a samurai, working in the shadow and nobody should know about me!! Your acts explains clearly why that Uchiha bastard left Konoha, and now the same goes to me!!", Naruto screamed again. Uh, the word were totally stabbing their hearts. Full of poisons.

All of the teen ninjas felt miserable and some of them gripped their knuckles hard.

"Naruto!! You went to far this time!! Sasuke-kun ran not because of that, he...", Sakura was intercepted by Shikamaru.

"Let him go. He doesn't deserve to be disturbed this way. Let him be, he's just too troublesome.", Shikamaru told her as her tears starting to drop heavily from her beautiful eyes.

"Thanks, Nara... and tell these bugs not to disturb me anymore, or else I'll show them how I deal with trash..", Naruto slowly made his way again, without laying a single sight towards the group.

"Damn you, Naruto!! I'll...", this time Kiba couldn't hold his anger, only to be calmed by Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Stop it, Kiba... Naruto that we knew is no longer lives in this world. I only see a ruthless and cruel manslayer inside Naruto's body now... empty... anyway, let's go to the restaurant, my treat okay?", Chouji spoke, as he dragged Kiba. He knew Kiba wouldn't even lay his fingers on the new Naruto, only being shredded into pieces by Naruto's sword. After all, Naruto's sword was always thirst of blood, wasn't it?

Sakura was comforted by Ino, although she won't stop crying. What have they done to Naruto that caused him to be like this?

That the only question which was haunt not only her mind, but others as well.

* * *

Naruto sat on the chair and began to order his favourite regular ramen when he noticed somebody sat beside him, as usual he ignored the person.

"Hmm, Naruto... Having a great time getting rid of your friends away out from your sight?", Kakashi started his usual greet, looking at the still-eating Naruto beside him.

"I suggest if you don't know anything about me, just keep your mouth shut, Hatake... You have been in Anbu for a long time, so I assume you can look the underneath regarding my harsh actions towards them...", Naruto spoke in a firm tone while enjoying the smoke of his cigarette. Kakashi noticed Naruto mentioned only his family name, not the usual Kakashi-sensei he used to hear. Another poisonous words from the ruthless cute assassin.

"What? They are able to protect themselves, if you don't believe them... I'm sure about that... do you think they are not as strong as you're these five years?! Sakura and others underwent hard trainings under each teacher after you were assigned the mission to help Katsura in his plan to reform Nippon no Kuni.", Kakashi added when Kurenai and Gai arrived. Naruto just looked at them and smirked sadistically.

"Damn you, Naruto!! I'm trully believe in my students' abilities!! They can fight and protect themselves every time the situations need them!!", Kurenai started spoke, nearly shouted towards Naruto.

This time Gai made his words,"That is so unyouthful, Naruto... when you do not believe in the abilities of your friends!!".

And the silence was broken by Naruto's maniac laughter.

"Can they defend themselves against Kenshin Himura the second Battousai?! Can they fight against Shinsuke Takasugi, my former comrade of the Sonno Joi?! Can they survive in only 10 seconds without being viciously killed by Saitou Hajime and Hijikata Toshijo?! And How will they do when they are against Makoto Shishio the Shadow Hitokiri?! Hell, they can't even survive fighting Jine Udo and Okita Souji of the Shinsengumi!!", Naruto told them in a firm tone, only to cause them sweatdropped and shocked. Those are the names of the most skillful samurai that even the whole Uchiha clan couldn't able to kill them with their abilities.

Gai and Kurenai almost stumbled onto the floor when they heard those names. Kakashi's eyes widened in far, looking towards Naruto. These names are among the threats that nearly crushed Konoha ten years ago during the Ninja-Samurai war. If he can, he didn't want to recall these names in his mind. These names are bad omen, a taboo. The significances of the crazy plus insane powers of the samurai.

Naruto watched those frightened faces with a smirk on his lips and started to speak.

"Do you know why I mentioned these names? Based on the information by my informer, Hijikata and Okita always want to have my head for the sake of the Shinsengumi. Jine is on his way terminating Meiji officers and those who are still loyal to the Meiji government, including me... and I hope Himura will soon stop him. Shishio and Takasugi are on their preparations for the massive plan to topple the new government down, they also plan to kill Himura and me as we are the only wild cards the government has right now. Saitou himself is my nemesis, and I'm sure he'll find me to settle our unfinished fight for the sake of honor as a samurai. Himura will come to fight against me in order to decide who is the best successor of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu...", Naruto sipped his green tea before he added again.

Those three jounins noticed the changes on his face, as the sadistic face was replaced by sad and despair looking face. His eyes, looked empty... explaining his harsh actions towards his so-called friends earlier.

"That's why I don't want those weak ninjas to get around me, as they will be killed on day for that. I just don't want the person that once are my friends die because of me. If a person has to die upon those crazy samurai, that will be me... no body else besides me. You know the abilities of these names don't you?".

"Yeah, we do...but they couldn't stand the chances fighting against us!! We will fight them together...", Kakashi lowered his tone a bit.

"Yes, Naruto... One versus thousands... we will surely win... trust me, Naruto... you don't have to be so harsh towards your comrades...", Kurenai talked, to comfort Naruto.

"Far in my heart, I always tell to myself that you still have the burning spirit of the youth... just follow what my rival Kakashi says, we will fight them together!! Cheer up, Naruto!!", Gai grinned, showing his famous cool pose.

Naruto stood up, payed for his meals and walked from the ramen bar. He smiled towards the jounins, a warm smile that touched their hearts.

"No, this is my fight, and I'll fight alone... You can't interfere in the fight between samurai, that's the fact... Its because here we don't fight to survive, we fight to defned our honor as the samurai... thank you for your offer, but my Bushido code tells me not to accept the offer...", Naruto spoke as he made his way towards his hut (Naruto's new home) near the river, leaving the jounins behind. At least they will understand his harsh actions towards his former comrades.

"He still have a bit humanity in his heart...", Gai started the conversation.

"That is normal for a young boy who endures harsh life and stained his pure hands with blood, even though he isn't ready for it... We have to blame ourselves for ignoring this poor child and turning him into the one that we fear him to be...", Kurenai nearly shed into tears as she watched the young Hitokiri walked away.

But Kakashi was still in silence, regretted himselves for not guiding Naruto in the correct way he should be guided. He felt ashame of himself for turning his back on his teacher's child and followed his guilty feelings towards Obito by teaching Sasuke all of his techniques. And now he never has the chance to redeem his actions.

""Hmm, Uzumaki-san... What a great speech... protect your friends? Che, I won't waste my time dealing with those weaklings, because my fight with you is still unsettled...", A figure spoke when Naruto walked passed him in front of his hut.

* * *

I've heard this kind of mocking voice before... I recognize this voice..., Naruto thought as he quickly glanced towards the figure, which was still covered by the shades of the tree.

Damn, not at this time. It seems Kami-sama trully won't give me any chance to live my peacefully.

* * *

_The figure walked slowly into the bright light, showing his true face._

_The face of the last wolf the Shogunate._

_The most skillful sword fighter of the Shinsengumi._

_The evil peculiar eyes that can stab the heart of a weak person, if they are able to._

_The master of one of the best sword technique during Bakumatsu era, Gatotsu._

* * *

"Damn, it can't be you... Shit!!", Naruto growled as he prepared into his famous battou-jutsu stance.

Yes, Uzumaki-san... It's me.. again..."

Damn, the old memories is haunting me again.

_Shinsengumi._

_Saitou Hajime_

-Episode 4 Ends-

* * *

Author's note -

- Finally, the unsang heroes of the Shogunate era is back to business...

- Sorry for not updating this story for a long time... need time to rest...

- thanks or reading, hope you enjoyed this fanfic.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 : The Disturbance

**Sonno Joi - The Soul Of The Samurai  
**

Disclaimer : I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Gintama and Naruto sadly...

Episode 5 : I Don't Want To be Disturbed This Way

* * *

_The figure walked slowly into the bright light, showing his true face._

_The face of the last wolf the Shogunate._

_The most skillful sword fighter of the Shinsengumi._

_The evil peculiar eyes that can stab the heart of a weak person, if they are able to._

_The master of one of the best sword technique during Bakumatsu era, Gatotsu._

_"Damn, it can't be you... Shit!!", Naruto growled as he prepared into his famous battou-jutsu stance._

_Yes, Uzumaki-san... It's me.. again..."_

_Damn, the old memories is haunting me again._

_Shinsengumi._

_Saitou Hajime_

* * *

"No, no, no... You shouldn't mess with my life...", Naruto slapped his face twice before he covered his own face with his left hand.

"Our battle is over!! You see, it's over!!", he shouted again.

Saitou slowly walked towards Naruto and gave him a punch, straight to his face. The punch has successfully made Naruto stumbled on the ground, crying and cursing his own miserable fate.

"It is not over yet, I believe... You can't run from the cruel life of your own...The ghosts of the past will always haunt you...", Saitou growled, still smoking.

"Why do you have to... DISTURB MY LIFE??", Naruto screamed at the top of his voice, unleashing his full-killing intent over the area. Leaves began to swirl around Naruto as the wind blew strong over the area. Tree branches started to crack and some of them broke, faling onto the ground.

The killing intent which can freeze the enemy, causing them to be numb in fear and ultimate shock.

The killing intent that can make even the Hyuuga top ninjas to wet in their pants.

The killing intent that able to match the iron will of the second Hitokiri Battousai.

But, his nemesis was still standing steadily, with his usual smirks on his lips. He had dealt with deaths several time, thus denying their chances.. and fights several times against this monstrous enigma, hell he gonna flee from him at this rate. In fact, his smirk showed that he was trully enjoying the tensed environment.

"Finally, the first Hitokiri Battousai is now ready to fight... and I, Saitou Hajime, Shinsengumi no San-Ban Taicho will accept the challenge!!", He shouted, while unleashing his killing intent at the same time.

The windmills of leaves began to spin fast, as the evil winds blew strong.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, Two of our Anbu guards have been knocked out 5 minutes ago... I believe there's trespassers tryin' to infiltrate our village!!", an Anbu captain reported as soon as he arrived at the Hokage office.

In front of him was Tsunade sitting on her hokage chair, holding her sake cup. Soon after she heard the report, he threw her cup to the floor and shouted towards the captain... sure it was damn serious.

"Damn!! You, find the culprits right now!! I'll kick his brave sorry ass right after I found him!! and, yes.. Sakura!! Reports!!", Tsunade rushed from her chair towards the door, only to be stopped by Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama, Hinata, Ino and I sensed a massive killing intent in near the river bank, in exact location, near Naruto's new hut. Should we investigate there?!".

"Damn, all of you bitches sure have a spot of luck here!! Okay, let's hit the road!!", Tsunade spoke as she and the other kunoichi left the office with the shunshin technique.

* * *

Both well known samurai stood in their own position as the wind struck hard.

Naruto with his deadly battou jutsu position, and Saitou with his well known Gatotsu position, ready to attack.

A deep of silence conquered the environment, just before Saitou spat out his words.

"Here comes the duel..."

a leaf fell from a nearby tree, and when it reached the ground... that was the time when everything started to change.

"Mizoguchi Ha Itto-ryu, Gatotsu... Saitou Hajime!!", Saitou started to charge towards Naruto with his technique, alongside his speed which rivaled Naruto himself.

The strike hit a tree, causing it to be shredded into pieces, but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"You're not going to run from me this time... Our fight will be settled now!!", Saitou quickly prepared into his anti-air Gatotsu when he noticed Naruto hanging in the air, trying to commence his Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu Ryu-tsuisen.

"The anti-air strike did hit Naruto, on his right waist, and Naruto would be killed if he didn't managed to turn his waist a bit to the left to avoid being stabbed.

"Damn you, Miburo!! Hell I'm going to die tonight!!", Naruto cursed, but still struggling to find his way, at least to injure Saitou.

"Smart move, Battousai. Turning your waist to the left and dodge my strike with your sword, but in case if you don't know, Gatotsu isn't stop dead here", Saitou talked as he turned the sharp edge of his sword towards Naruto's belly, and made a deep gash as he slashed Naruto in a godlike speed. Then, he kicked Naruto on the back of his head, sending him to the ground.

"Arghhh, Fuck!!", Naruto tried to get up, but he couldn't.. The pain was too strong, as he never felt sometihng like it before... not until he met his nemesis, this last wolf of the Shogunate.

Saitou landed on the ground with a grace move, and got into his Gatotsu position again.

"Come on, Battousai... You're not in your mood tonight... I know it by looking at your sword, it is sakaba-tou!! Are you going to be another Kenshin Himura?!", He spoke in disgust. Yeah, Saitou was quite irritated with the way Kenshin Himura lived his life, as a wanderer who had swore his oath of not being a killer anymore. Stop killing people. That's disgusting and despicable.

A smirk carved on Naruto's lips.

"hell, I gave Kenshin one of my sakaba-tou on the last night of the Shogunate before I left Nippon no Kuni. Now I have my own reason to draw it against you."

"You talk pretty boast-off, I'm afraid. Can you stand the fury of my Gatotsu?".

"To hell with your Gatotsu. We can be friends, or maybe companions when unexpected things happen. both of us have the same motives, to defend the innocents and to punish the evils, and when that time arrive, I'll use my Muramasa.", Naruto spoke again while taking a look at his wounds. Fortunately, it isn't deep enoough to kill him, bu it still painful.

At the moment, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai and the rest of Konoha Twelve reached the fighting ground and found both samurai stood steadily, even though Naruto's kimono was soaked in his own blood, yet torn up from Saitou's quite lethal strike minutes ago.

"Naruto, are you okay?", The Konoha Twelve asked, a bit concerned, but received no response from the blonde samurai.

"Get out from my sight, if you wanna live. This is my fight, you don't deserve to watch it.", Naruto steadily got into his battou jutsu position, with his sakaba-tou in the sheath, ready to launch another attack.

The rest of the ninja were shocked with Naruto's words. They were extremely painful. Did Naruto killed his bright side to produce this new emotionless Naruto?

Meanwhile Tsunade eyed Naruto's opponent from head to toe, before hissed in a vulgar manner.

"Saitou Hajime, The Captain of Shinsengumi Thid Division... The sworn enemy of Uchiha Clan... He nearly killed Uchiha Fugaku in the second Ninja-Samurai War... The Gatotsu stance, I recognize it...".

What, He nearly killed Sasuke's late father, who the hell is he?!, almost all of the konoha Twelve lift their head in shock.

"No wonder the late Sandaime ordered us to flee when we met with him.. Damn, even the whole Uchiha Clan were almost eradicated by this guy alone...", Kakashi thought alone.

"So we have a little spectators here, can I kill them all?" Saitou asked, a bit insulting. The ninja got into their fighting positions, in case if the Miburo did doing something more than his usual craziness, commiting another massacre just like what he had done in his previous days as the Shinsengumi most ferocious wolf.

"You have no time to worry about stupid things now, but you can get rid of those trashes after we finish the fight.", Naruto appeared behind Saitou and tried to behead him, when Saitou ducked and gave him a jab on his wounded waist. Damn, it's too painful!!

"Arghh!!", Naruto stumbled again on the ground, with his hand on his wounds. Bloods were seen dropping crazilly from his wounds. But then he steadied his breath. His eyes colour changed from blue empty azzure colour to bright red, a sign of the awakenings of the legendary manslayer.

"Naruto!! We'll take care of this fight!! We..", Sakura tried to jump between Naruto and Saitou but interrupted by Naruto pointing his swords towards the ninja group.

"...Never interrupt a fight between samurai!! You ninja don't know anything about our damn law!! That is why I hate all of you weak worms!!", Naruto shouted as he got back into his position. The ninja stood there in horror and fear. "Let's get this score settled, Miburo-san...". With that, Naruto unleashed again his killing intent which caused the ninjas to knelt on their knees, in fear.

Saitou gave his usual smirk and unleashed his killing intent, too.

The fight was getting interesting when both sword-fighters exchanged strikes, dodging and avoiding strikes from other opponent. Naruto find the uncovered spot on Saitou's part of defence and took advantage of it by slashing the point, which was on the back of Saitou head, causing him to flew away to a nearby tree.

"Get up, Miburo-san... If I'm using my Muramasa, you'll be dead by now!!", Naruto spoke as he unsheathed his sakaba-tou back.

The word hit Hinata hard, as tears flowed hard over her cheek. Naruto that she loved was now an emotionless killer? No, she must find a way to stop Battousai from raging again.

"Hmph, Battousai... didn't miss any luck, did you? It's just a lucky shot, that's all...", Saitou said as he charged towards Naruto with his full speed.

The ninjas watched their fight in awe and horror. Is this the fight between two most skillful samurai in Fire country? They couldn't catch their movements at all.

Hinata was crying loudly for Naruto to stop, getting the ninjas' attraction when she screamed for Naruto to stop the fight. Yeah, Hinata wasn't herself that night, whereas she let her frustrations instantly conquering herself. But the fight still continued, ignoring either the concerns of the ninjas or the loud cries of Hinata.

_"Please stop the fight!! Naruto-kun, please!! If you die here, then I'll die here too!! I love you, Naruto-kun!!"._

Both samurai still exchanged blows and strikes while trying to kill their opponent with another strike. The shines of determinations, rage and pride could be seen in their eyes, as the fight means everything to them and they were willing to put their own lives at stakes to achieve a total victory.

_"Naruto-kun!! I beg you!! Please stop!!"._

"Tsunade-sama, I'm afraid we should stop this madness right now!!", Neji and Sakura spoke towards Tsunade, only to be stopped by Rock Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"No, this is their fight. You shouldn't kill your youthful spirit by stopping their fight. The way of the samurai is far cruel than our nindo.", Rock Lee stated, looking at those samurai.

"But can't you see who's on the winning side here?! The psychotic police is winning and Naruto's losing right now!!", Kiba screamed as he tried to run towards Naruto, stopped by Shino.

_"Please Tsunade-sama, stop Naruto before he dies!! I.. I.. I can't afford losing him anymore!!_".

Bot samurai stumbled on the ground again, breathing hard. A strike after this will be their final strike, their final fatal blow to end their rivalry since 5 years ago.

"Saitou Hajime, ready for our last strike?", Naruto struggled to stand up, releasing the grip of his sword, for he was not able to use his sword anymore. Saitou managed to inflict several strike on his hand, thus paralyzing his arms for a while.

But the same goes for Saitou. "Uzumaki Naruto, I am honored to kill or to be killed by you... after all, we're samurai and this is our way of life...", Saitou walked slowly towards Naruto.

_"Naruto, please hear me... I beg you... Naruto..."_

Both samurai charged towards their opponent at a fast speed, ready to take down their opponent.

_"Naruto!!"_

**STOP THIS FUCKIN' FIGHT RIGHT NOW!!**

Both samurai stopped their pace when they noticed a figure between them.

A figure of another well known hitokiri.

A figure of a samurai which was once a ninja of Sunakagure no Sato.

A figure of a redheaded youth, with a little gourd on his waist.

Hitokiri Sabaku.

Sabaku Gaara...

TBC

-chapter 4 ends-

* * *

Author's note

- Thanks for reading.  
- Ha, Naruto's best friend has arrived to save the night.  
- Okay, a little info about Gaara here - a Sonno Joi member, technique - Tennen Rishin Ryu, sword - Kikuchi Monji Norimune (Okita's sword), wearing a dark blue kimono with red flames on the sleeves and end of the kimono, has a short red hair, just like in actual manga, but with a long pig-tail. cute, isn't it?


	6. Chapter 6 : No Goodbye

**Sonno Joi - The Soul Of The Samurai**

Disclaimer : I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Gintama and Naruto sadly...

Episode 6 : No Goodbyes...

* * *

_STOP THIS FUCKIN' FIGHT RIGHT NOW!!_

_Both samurai stopped their pace when they noticed a figure between them._

_A figure of another well known hitokiri._

_A figure of a samurai which was once a ninja of Sunakagure no Sato._

_A figure of a redheaded youth, with a little gourd on his waist._

_Hitokiri Sabaku._

_Sabaku Gaara..._

* * *

The environment there was getting tensed at full rate, with all of the spectators were in absolute shock. Their heart pounded fast, as they kept on sweating. Between them was the redheaded samurai who stood still while holding his opium pipe.

"Well, well.. I know this voice, who else if it isn't belong to the youngest member of Sonno Joi, Sabaku Gaara?", Saitou walked towards his sword and picked it up. "But as you can see, this pathetic hitokiri is not himself anymore... he owns every chances to kill me, but he wouldn't make them swiftly. I guess he's carried away with the sympathy this fuckin' village offers him...".

Gaara gave his death glare towards Saitou, while helping Naruto cleaning his wounds.

"Save your death glare for somebody else, I'm not intimidated by it at all...", Saitou sheathed his sword and walked off the place before he spoke again. "You better give him a bit advice, because Shishio is making his move now... Sayonara, hitokiri-san.". The last wolf of the Shogunate dissappeared after finishing his last words, putting every ninjas in the scene in their deep thought.

"Uzumaki-san, you'll be alright...", Gaara smiled at Naruto while nursing his wounds. He watched Naruto's face as he noticed Naruto's red eyes changed back to their usual colour, empty blue -azzure.

"Yeah, I'm just fine... this is only, the beginning, Saitou is the main gate to my past... what if my opponent just now was my successor? or Takasugi-kun? Hell I won't last longer in this not-so-good condition...", Naruto muttered as h turned his face towards Gaara. "Thanks a lot, my best friend... once again you save my ass...", Naruto smiled as Gaara finished bandaging his wounds and lit his opium pipe.

"Nah, it's not a big deal... after all, who is helping me all the time, if it isn't you?", Gaara spoke as they both leaned their back against a shady tree, sitting.

Meanwhile, the Konoha Twelve along with Tsunade walked towards Naruto and Gaara, trying to help them. "Naruto, are you okay?", Sakura spoke as she tried to heal Naruto's wounds, but stopped by Naruto himself.

"Damn all of you!! Fuckin' damn all of you!! Get the hell out of here!!", Naruto shouted towards them, causing them to stop walking towards him. "I told all of you just now, do not interfere in my fight!! You just keep on ignoring my words, and now you wanna disturb my peace life, don't you?", Naruto cursed as he desperately took out his cigarette from the cigarette box. His eyes were starting to changes colours back when Gaara snapped him out of his insanity, by slapping his head. "No, Naruto...Don't show them your dark side of Battousai, they don't deserved to see HIM... it's enough for them when they watched you fighting with almost full strength and determination against Saitou, and you were not able to hear anybody's cries and voices to stop you from torturing yourself that time... Enough, I watched the whole scene... ", Gaara spoke slowly, but the ninjas were able to heard his words. Dark side of Battousai?! Was Naruto that inhuman and ruthless? was it true that Naruto had changed the whole things about himself totally, to the points that he lived by stepping on the bodies of his dead opponents?! If all of the rumours were true, then Konoha Twelve as well as the whole Konoha won't have the chances to see the usual dobe anymore. That was trully a pain. Hell that was. "Tch...Gaara, tell them the old Naruto is dead... I killed him, because he's weak... and I hate his fuckin' irritating so-called Kyuubi grin... Damn, I hate him all my life... ", Naruto ignored his former ninja comrades and walked back to his hut when Sakura stopped him.

"No!! Please Naruto... Look at Hinata, don't you ever feel pity on her? Look at us!! Who are we to you?! You haven't fulfill your promise to me yet!! The promise of your lifetime, to bring back Sasuke-kun!! Please feel pity on Tsunade-sama for once!!", Sakura shouted at Naruto's face, but the ruthless hitokiri kept on enjoying his cigarette puff without even bothered by the words. Yes, he had closed his heart to the world, hoping that the world will be okay without him at all.

Silence conquered the scene before being broke by Naruto's painful words.

"Promise? Do you expect the lousy old Naruto will be resurrected again from his grave to fulfill the fuckin' worthless promise? Hell I don't think so... a dead man will always be dead, no matter who much do you cry for him... now step aside, miss..." Naruto walked past Sakura to get his bottle of sake. "All I want is a little peaceful life, I deserve a rest after what I have done for the sake of Nippon no Kuni... And I don't give a shit about that dead old Naruto's promise, so don't disturb me...", Naruto enterred his hut without even looking at the ninjas, as Gaara walked past them.

"Naruto.. how could you...", Neji shouted, while holding Hinata, only to be stopped by Gaara.

"Please leave him alone forever... all of you had caused him so much trouble and sufferings, and now you're doubled them... Naruto is happy with his life, all of you can see... so why wasting your time messing with his life?", Gaara gripped his sword hard while talking to the ninjas. Hinata was crying as hard as she could, and Ino was comforting her, telling her that things will be fine.

"You better not to talk shit or...", Kiba tried to charge towards Gaara, only to feel Gaara's sword pressed hard on his neck. His enormous killing intent can be felt as he tried to remain calm. Duh Gaara, you should never unleash your killing intent towards these useless ninja, they wouldn't understand Naruto and your sufferings, Gaara told to himself.

"Or what? You don't understand him, but I do. Naruto and I were fighting together, side by side until the moment we win the whole wars, and what did you do that time? Haruno-san, I believe, kept on crying for her lost Uchiha, so does Yamanaka-san... while all of you kept on living just like nothing happened. After all, you know that Naruto's mission was a suicide in order to wipe him off this corrupt village forever... Naruto knows that for sure... It's okay if you don't need him, but I need him as I need Sonno Joi.", Gaara looked the disgusting faces of Naruto's former comrades one by one.

"It isn't true... He need him...", Neji voiced up his words as Gaara leaned against the wall of the hut, enjoying his opium smoke. His face still that dead serious.

"Yeah, all of you need him... to achieve the things you couldn't done by yourselves. You're using him as tools to achieve your own objectives. Haruno-san, try to get that Uchiha's ass back to Konoha, if you are able to... Hyuuga-san, try to change the Hyuuga Main family laws if you can. Naruto had showed his true determination to me, which makes me believes that determination is able to surpass anything, only if you are ready to sacrifice everything, and look for yourselves... He sacrificed his own precious life in order to change Nippon no Kuni into the way other royalist only dreamed to be. All of you do not have what it takes to be Naruto's true comrades, and of course Naruto and us don't want to have comrades just like that... Please go home, I'm sick with all of you...", Gaara enterred the hut and shut the door hard, leaving those poor ninjas in vain.

Tsunade was not able to say anything, as she only stood still with her face directed towards the ground. Gaara's words were true, after all. This village was only using Naruto as a tool, a mere weapon without considering his emotions and feelings. So does the twelves. She never felt this guilty as she let tears running over her cheek.

"My order for now, don't all of you ever bother Uzumaki-san again... let him be with his life...", Tsunade spoke in a deep tone as she slowly walked from Naruto's hut.

"But Tsunade-sensei...", Sakura tried to object, but stopped when Tsunade snapped her glare towards Sakura.

"That's an order... we shouldn't mess with his life from now on.", Tsunade added before she left the place with Shunshin technique. All of the ninja fled from the place, not knowing where they headed next.

* * *

"You gave them a good blow, I just don't fuckin' believe it... good job, Gaara-kun.", Naruto started to speak as he poured sake on a cup, for Gaara.

"Ha ha ha... Must I teach you how to get rid of your former friends without killing them? Yeah, in the future they will be a burden for you, and I'm very sure about it... Agree, Sai-san?", Gaara turned himself to a darkhaired samurai who was Naruto's most secret informer. The dark haired samurai grinned before he reached a cup full of sake. He wore a black kimono with two swords on his waist, and his drawing utensils on his back.

"Please drop your mask here as nobody knows about you, except for us and the Sonno Joi members...", Naruto chuckled.

"Yes, Gaara, Naruto... Geez, Gaara's words are quite poetic, but a bit harsh... Gaara, you are able to make cash with your poem and haiku, since you are able to express your feelings in the most wonderful words I ever heard. It's just like a drawing that contains the meaning of despair and sadness...", Sai put his cup in fornt of Naruto. "And the sake is quite tasty. Please...", He grinned while watching Naruto pouring sake into his cup.

"Uh, the name Sai and drawing arts can't be separated, just like the lyrics and the rythms themselves... now that's what I call unity, the chemistry between both elements...", Gaara spoke, causing three of them to laugh in joy. "So, Sai-san. What's the breaking news? I can't wait to hear that...", Gaara tried to get Sai back to his main purpose of meeting them. Sai acted best in becoming a spy on the behalf of Naruto and Gaara, and at the same time hiding his true personality while dealing with Konoha ninjas. After all, he himself hated Konoha and the rest of the Ninja world for being so arrogant of themselves, without even considering the consequences of their harsh actions. His admiration for Naruto went high after Naruto saved him from Danzo's tyranny, killing all of the hunter-nins that had been sent to eliminate Sai. Katsura was quite furious with Danzo's actions, and warned Danzo not to bother Sai again or he will send Naruto to eliminate Danzo and the whole Konoha Root division, of course frightened the Root leader and the rest of the Root devision. Katsura himself trained Sai under his wings, after being convinced several times by Naruto. These shocking words didn't reached Tsunade's ears as Danzo tried best to keep the embarrassing incidents as a secret, so it wasn't a geat deal for Sai. Lucky Sai.

"Aha, sorry... I forgot...", Sai tossed his report to Naruto. Naruto opened the letter and read it as he smirked sarcastically. He finished his cup of sake before begging Naruto to pour sake into his cup again. "Naruto... Please... again?". Naruto growled while looking to Sai's face, which showed no emotions at all.

"Uchiha Sasuke managed to capture the eight-tailed Jinchuuriki with the help of his Hebi teammates and tomorrow, he will reach Konoha, searching for your head. Don't worry, he's not that strong after all. You managed to beat the hell out of the eight-tailed Jinchuuriki, and I expect you can do the same on Uchiha Sasuke.", Sai finished his report before putting his cup in front of Naruto. "Another one, please...", he smiled again.

"Fuck, now you're a heavy drinker!! Why can't I notice it before?!", Naruto growled while pouring sake into the cup for Sai.

"He he, Gaara's an opium addict, while you're a chain smoker... why can't I be a great drinker, who managed to finish two big bottles of sake all by myself when both of you stumbled just after at least ten rounds of drinking? That's why girls cannot drink sake...", Sai spoke before sipping the high-quality sake.

"Girls?! Gee, your words are getting sharper and sharper. You know that, Sai-san?", Gaara smiled, and walked towards his pillow.

"Okay, I lose... I have to go now...So long Gaara, Naruto and don't forget to kick Uchiha's ass okay?", Sai walked out of Naruto's hut and Shunshin'ed himself in the darkness of the peaceful night.

"Sai, Sai... After three years... He didn't changed a bit, am I right?", Gaara spoke as his eyes looked above to the beautiful stars on the dark sky.

"Yeah, right... I'm the one who changed a lot now... thanks to Hiko-sensei...", Naruto also looked up, as his eyes wonder far to the stars above.

And that night was very beautiful, with pretty stars and bright moon... a sign of better days to come.

* * *

It was six a.m in the morning. Naruto woke up early, but felt suprised to see Gaara meditating in the middle of the training field, alone. That's how Gaara was able to remain so calm, even in the middle of desperate situations, Naruto thought to himself. Yes, meditating is the best way to restore and keep the samurai's calmness especially when a certain critical situation comes.

"Uzumaki-san, good morning... how's your sleep? or maybe your didn't sleep at all?", Gaara smiled as he stood up, walked towards Naruto.

"I did sleep, after practising my Kata and meditating... Katsura-sama usually meditates at this moment, and you're living his life now... No wonder you're as calm as he is...".

"Neh, Uzumaki-san... meditation is a part of the samurai culture, you know that. I can see the images of Gintoki-kun in you, trying to forget our bloody past of the Bakumatsu... As least he's living a good life as a freelancer alongside the spectacle-boy and the alienatic girl, man she's strong...", Gaara tossed Naruto's sakaba-tou towards him.

"Oh, Shinpachi and Kagura... I love to have a ruined family just like that. Anyway, what's with the sakaba-tou?", Naruto looked puzzled as he inspected his own sakaba-tou.

"No killing allowed today. I just can't permit it. Okay with you?", Gaara led his mate towards the Hokage compound.

"Hmmph, as you wish my friend. I just can't deny a single request from an old-time-best friend, even though sometimes his requests are ridiculous...", Naruto growled, with his annoyed face directed towards Gaara.

"Well well... If I ask you to fuck Tsunade-sama up to heaven, will you accept it? She maybe old, but she's a virgin... her pussy is surely tight, you know?", Gaara asked with a sort of devilish perverted face.

"I prefer to end up making it with your sister, Temari-chan... She has nice breasts, adorable hip, nice ass and juicy pussy... after all, she seems great in it.", Naruto answered, only to be chased by Gaara. So those boys ran, chasing each other until they reached the Hokage compound. None of the hitokiri couldn't deny the presences of their childish personality in their sad and miserable life, the life is useless without that after all. Sweet, the life can be so sweet at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Konoha.

"Uchiha Sasuke is back", one of the villagers expressed.

"Yeah, our saviour is back!! He'll kick the fuckin' Nippon no Kuni hitokiri's ass for good!!", the others cheered.

That's the impression received by Uchiha Sasuke and his Hebi teammates during their paces starting from their way from Konoha main gate to the Hokage compound. Yeah, he felt like hero. He supposed to be cheered like a hero should be, after all he was the one who pawned Orochimaru, thus ending the Otokagure no Sato's rivalry towards Konoha. And he was expected to be known as the hero of the elemental nation, until he received sick news of Naruto, Gaara and the rest of the Sonno Joi being the true hero of Nippon no Kuni. He hated that name, Uzumaki Naruto or as known as the unstoppable ruthless Hitokiri Battousai. He wished he was the one who was granted with the honourable title, not the dead-last prankster in the academy class. To Sasuke, the honourable title was deserved to be his, not Naruto, and his rage became higher when he was told that Naruto was the master of the undefeatable Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, the lost swordstyle that once belonged to his Uchiha clan. He learned from the Uchiha scroll that Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu was created by one of the Uchiha clan and that particular person was able to defeat Uchiha Madara with th technique. So sad the person decided to end up his life in Nippon no Kuni, inherited the technique to a non-Uchiha person, thus adopting the tradition as the highest decree of the teachings of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu... never teach the technique to any member of Uchiha clan, as well as ninjas.

And today Uchiha Sasuke will stand up to take back what is happened to be his. The unholy heritage of the Uchiha Clan. The Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu sword technique. The technique which had made Naruto and Kenshin's name famous across the land. And Sasuke must show them that the almighty Uchiha Clan is far superior than them.

As Sasuke reached the Hokage compound, he noticed many ees were directed towards him, either the eyes of admiration or the look of hatred and disgust. Hell he wouldn't give a damn towards these nonsences. His eyes were directed towards a figure, who was sitting in a common samurai posture, in front of him.

The man, no, teenager stood up and slowly opened his eyes.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt his body trembled and forced to kneel down with his knees planted to the ground. He was not able to move his body at all. The enormous amount of killing intent has made him to be in a complete shock and fear. He tried to look towards the figure's eyes, only to see the red crimson eyes of the person. The eyes of the ruthless, emotionless and fearless manslayer. The eyes of the well-known Hitokiri Battousai.

* * *

"Karin, what should we do now?! Sasuke's opponent is too strong for him, I can sensed it!!", Suigetsu spoke, trembled in fear.

"Oh god, I hope Sasuke-kun won't at least die... if the rumours about Hitokiri Battousai are true!!", Karin replied, as she had already wet herself in fear. Damn.

"His killing intent are conquering the area... I can't even breath in this area... Sorry guys, but I don't want to meet this samurai again in the future..", Juugo added, with his face struck to the ground. The samurai's craziness was too much for him.

"Yeah, so do us... better don't mess up with him...", Karin and Suigetsu both spoke in agreement. Yeah, a skilled Anbu must have been knowing that he couldn't stand a chance against this.. monstrocity.

* * *

Back to Sasuke.

"Who are you actually, Battousai?", Sasuke spoke, trembled. He knew his will of pride and superiority couldn't surpass this samurai's insanity and bloodthirst.

The figure again lowered his killing intent a bit and replied. "My name is not important for a worthless traitor like you... such a despicable ninja isn't deserve to know my name...". The samurai took out a cigarette and began to light it.

All of the ninjas were watching in fear and at the same time felt sad of the changes of the figure in his personality. Sakura could only pray in her heart so that Naruto will spare Sasuke's life.

"Heh, do you think I don't know you, Naruto... You're a dobe, a dead-last boy who knows nothing about the world... I've heard bullshits about you, and I should be the successor of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, NOT YOU!! I SHOULD BE NICKNAMED THE TITLE OF HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI, NOT YOU!!", Sasuke began to speak, hoping that Naruto will broke loose, but in the end his thought was proved wrong.

"This dobe is now the official 16th Seijyuro Hiko of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu technique, plus he is now the famous Hitokiri Battousai... Too sad your own clan member didn't want this technique to be in your clan's possession... Yeah, they said this is the only technique that can kill the entire Uchiha easily, as easy as what Itachi had done to your clan... Damn, it is sweet, I always admire Itachi for that.", Naruto taunted Sasuke, while enjoying his cigarette smoke.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!! WATCH YOUR DAMN FUCKIN' MOUTH!!".

"Oh, look who's angry now?! he he he he...", Naruto chuckled, as the chuckles turned into a maniac laughter.

"What's so funny, DAMMIT!! I'm more superior than you!! You're just a dead-last dobe who always rely on your fucking godforsaken Kyuubi power!!", Sasuke couldn't stand anymore, his pride had been crushed slowly by Naruto.

"Wow, you're drowning in your own ocean of superiority. I always wish you can die from it. You sell your sorry-ass to Orochimaru, while I seeked guidance from the 13th Seijyuro Hiko and Kyuubi herself. In the end, who is on the losing side? You only managed to kill one person with your cheap ninjutsu and your worthless Magenkyou Sharingan eyes, by the name of Uchiha Itachi.. but for me, I've killed so many samurai and ninjas in order to restore the Imperial power of Nippon no Kuni back, and for your information, I stepped on the dead corpses of my opponents to achieve the dreams of the dying nation... now tell me who's more superior now?", Naruto spat out his sharp words again, affecting all of the ninjas in at the Hokage compound.

Sasuke was only able to grit his teeth in defeat, as he felt the absence of his Uchiha pide, being engulfed totally by Naruto.

"Okay, then... this fight, stage one; you lose... how can you continue your fight against me, if you're losing your morale from the beginning of your fight? The last one that managed to survive this first fight is Saitou Hajime of the Shinsengumi, the one who killed many Uchiha ninjas during the second Ninja-Samurai war.. and yeah, I lose that first fight...", Naruto threw away the butt of his cigarette.

All of the ninjas there were quite shocked with Naruto's statements, but it was true after all. How will Uchiha Sasuke fight with his morale had been crushed from the beginning of his encounter with the enemy? Surely, this recent enemy was an expert in crushing his opponents' morales.

"Let's get this started, traitor...", he stood steadily with his right hand holding the scabbard of his sakaba-tou, while his right hand gripped the hilt hard.

"You talk too much Naruto... I WILL KILL YOU!!", Sasuke dashed forward towards Naruto, while drawing his Kusanagi. He increased his speed to the maximum, as he was sure of himself able to challenge the godlike speed of Naruto and his sword technique.

"This is trully a funny joke... HA HA HA HA!!", Naruto just burst in maniac laughter as the sharp blade of Kusanagi began to reach his neck.

And the fight began...

-chapter 6 ends-

* * *

Author's note -

- yeah, the fight finally begins. Will Naruto kill Sasuke? We'll soon find out.

- thanks for reading, but I expect more reviews as well as suggestions please, I'm quite running out of brilliant ideas right now... and please don't give flames, I just don't like them...

- okay, honourable readers... you're up to suggest naruto's pairing to spice up the story... I feel like Naruto will be better without pairing, but who knows? maybe he'll more kick-ass in a couple, with other lovely character.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 : Endless Waltz

**Sonno Joi - The Soul Of The Samurai**

Disclaimer : I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Gintama and Naruto sadly...

Episode 7 : The Endless Waltz

* * *

_"Let's get this started, traitor...", he stood steadily with his right hand holding the scabbard of his sakaba-tou, while his right hand gripped the hilt hard._

_"You talk too much Naruto... I WILL KILL YOU!!", Sasuke dashed forward towards Naruto, while drawing his Kusanagi. He increased his speed to the maximum, as he was sure of himself able to challenge the godlike speed of Naruto and his sword technique._

_"This is trully a funny joke... HA HA HA HA!!", Naruto just burst in maniac laughter as the sharp blade of Kusanagi began to reach his neck._

_And the fight began..._

* * *

"Naruto-kun!! Never hold back!! I'll always still love you!!", Naruto heard a voice from the group of ninjas nearby as he stood still while waiting for the attack to come. He kept on dodging and evading all of Sasuke's attack, but something was disturbing his mind that time. The voice... the pure voice... the voice that never prejudiced Naruto and his miserable life... the voice of a girl who loved him with all of her heart, without any doubt. He chose to ignore the mixed feelings and let his bloodthirsty and ruthless side of Hitokiri Battousai took control of himself.

"Too scared of me, Naruto?! Then why are you keep on dodging my attack?!", Sasuke insulted Naruto while kept on attacking Naruto from every side. Part of his mind said that he will surely won the match, since he could make sure Naruto wouldn't able at least to launch even a strike at him.

But for an experienced sword fighter, Naruto surely had his own agenda and of course his cruel agenda will completely killed Sasuke from the inside, crushing his morale and mentality which was Naruto's best way of defeating the enemies without killing them.

Sasuke heard a voice commencing an attack from his behind. He quickly turned behind to see Naruto pointed his sakaba-tou towards him.

Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Kuzuryu-sen...

He dashed past Sasuke and landed gracefully behind him, with his sword being sheathed with slow and grace movement. Sasuke stood numb, couldn't say even one word. He desperately gained his brave and pride, and shouted towards Naruto. "Is this what can you do against me?! What...", Sasuke couldn't finished his words when he felt a strong cold wind brushed his face. The entire ninjas nearby could felt the wind too.

"So you feel the wind too? The wind of despair and sadness... the wind that realized the dreams of a dying nation...", Naruto spoke just before he whispered the cursed word...

"Die...".

"Arghhh!!", Sasuke screamed in pain as nine severe gashes appeared fast on his chest, shoulders and thighs. He couldn't see the attacks Naruto gave just now, as Naruto's godlike speed couldn't be tracked by his powerful Magenkyou Sharingan. Even the well known Magenkyou Sharingan was not able to track Naruto's movement... this was quite surprising, and of course Sasuke had modified his version of Magenkyou Sharingan.

"Rule number one, never underestimate your opponent. They can be a big surprise sometimes...".

Naruto walked towards him and gave him the same technique before, causing him to be sent towards the thick wall of a building near the Hokage compound. Fucked up, like a poor weak dog, beaten viciously... that was the best words to describe Sasuke's predicament at that time. His condition was like hell, with deep gashes and cuts everywhere on every parts of his body. He struggled to stand up just like nothing happened, as his strong stubborn pride won't allowed him to admit defeat at all cost, even against the heartless and emotionless hitokiri in front of him.

Sasuke summoned every ninjutsu to guarantee his glorious victory over Naruto, as he launched Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu and Katon: Housenka no Jutsu towards Naruto. Naruto just yawned and stood still as the grand fireballs and sprays of fire went towards him.

"Rule number two, never make your opponents feel boring. When they started to feel boring, they will decide to finish you as soon as possible, at all cost...".

Naruto swung his sword several times towards every direction in his godlike speed, causing the balls and spray of fire to disappear as he walked out of burning scene. The black fire didn't even burned his kimono, surprisingly. He still looked sleepy, as he was before Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke, as well as the whole ninjas at the compound didn't able to express their shock and surprise to see Naruto's abilities to surpass Sasuke's powerful ninjutsu as the golden prodigy of Konoha. They started to believe that Konoha now wasn't the village that produce strong ninjas anymore, as the Uchiha prodigy now was getting beaten helplessly, being surpassed easily by the dead-last of Konoha, recently one of the strongest samurai in Nippon no Kuni.

"He's able to launch nine fatal attacks at the same time...Sasuke would have killed if Naruto's using his Muramasa... His godlike speed is undefeated, and he's now beyond the late Yondaime's level...", Kakashi started to speak towards the rest of the ninjas that watched the fight.

"Is he going to kill Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei?! Please... is he?", Sakura asked with her tears burst out. Tsunade snapped her angry glare towards Sakura and spoke.

"Hell he won't!! Can't you see right now he's using his reversed-edge sword?! You can't see!! You're blind, blinded by your foolishness and your so-called true love towards Sasuke!! Naruta's going to fulfill his promise to you right now!! And after this, all of us will totally lose him out of our sight forever!! It's your fault as his stupid teammate, I shouldn't keep Naruto in your fuckin' damned squad and took you as my apprentice!!", Tsunade spoke with her sad face still directed towards Naruto, who was walking slowly towards Sasuke. Sakura cried loudly as she stood numb, hated herself for not able to save her Sasuke from being pounded helplessly and Naruto from making his way into the dark path of the samurai. She couldn't save both of them. She hatd herself because of that. Now, Sasuke's confident-looking face was gone, as well as Naruto's cute foxy grin.

"Maybe it is best for him to disappear from this corrupt world after all. I just can't see all of you keep on torturing him anymore.", Sai spoke as he slowly walked towards the front seat, to watch his idol fighting against Sasuke, but hell it was more like a massacre more than a fair fight. Sai has starting to develop his personality just like the whole Sonno Joi member, to feel free to condemn and insult every person he hated without any fear at all... yeah, after all he was the best apprentice of Katsura Kotarou... and he insisted on keeping it as his biggest secret.

"Magenkyou Sharingan, Amaterasu!!", Sasuke screamed as the place where Naruto was standing was filled by black hot grand-fire. The black fire continued to engulf Naruto without pity at all. He stood proudly and smirking, ignoring his own severe pain.

"Heh, Hitokiri Battousai... a poor-skilled samurai like you will always behind me... I'm the strongest!! The Strongest!! Even the powerful sword technique in the earth can't defeat me!! Uchiha Clan will be proud of me!!".

"You can't escape from ..my.. fire...", Sasuke was shocked when Naruto walked out of the fire without any burn and injuries at all. He closed his eyes, unleashing his killing intent again over the area.

"God dammit... who are you... You're not Naruto... Naruto can't be this powerful...", Sasuke started to be trembled again, as he knelt onto the ground. That was one of the best techniques he owned, and Naruto hadn't face any difficulties in defeating his strong techniques one by one.

Naruto opened his eyes, only to see his opponents trembled in fear, kneeling onto the ground in front of him. "Uchiha Sasuke, if you admit defeat or lose in this fight, you will never challenge me into any fight again, and your team Hebi will be disbanded... The spectacle girl, the sharkey with Zabuza-san's sword and the big strong guy will be admitted into Konoha ninja force... as for me, I will disappear from this world, bringing this Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu technique with me until I die...", he spoke calmly while smoking, yeah, his favourite activities besides reading books and killing his opponents.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO A MONSTER LIKE YOU... CHIDORI!!", Sasuke gained his confidence and activated his favourite technique, Chidori. The technique that he had used once to ram through Naruto's chest.

"NO!! You can't use Chidori against your own comrades!!", Kakashi shouted towards Sasuke, only to attract other ninjas in the area. But Sasuke ignored the words of his former teacher. He continued dashing towards Naruto with his best technique launched directly towards Naruto's chest.

Naruto prepared his final technique, with his right leg placed in front and his body bowed a little bit. His right hand held the scabbard of his sakaba-tou while his left hand gripped the hilt hard. He will commence his final technique, the technique that made him understood the difference between the life and death... the technique to made him able to see the line between life and death, thus had motivated him to continue his miserable life... like an endless waltz.

When Sasuke was in front of Naruto, Naruto quickly jabbed Sasuke's right hand with the hilt of his sword, cancelling the Chidori technique. As the sound of bird chirping started to disappear, Naruto made a move that shocked every ninjas in the area. The last stance of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu sword technique, the technique that made Naruto knew everything about the thin red line between life and death.

Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Amakakeru Ryu-no Hiirameki!!

A bright light blinded the whole ninjas for a while before they could see Sasuke's unconscious body floating with Naruto behind him, bended onto the ground in the most amazing and grace movement they had ever seen, before Sasuke fell on the ground in a loud thud.

"Those who use their own hatred and vengeance as their own source of power will not win against the one who are willing to die protecting the innocents and the honor of a dying nation... remember that quote, Uchiha...".

Naruto unsheathed his sword and stood up slowly, before he coughed out blood. The ninja saw that, and Sakura tried to move towards Naruto to heal him, only to be stopped by Naruto himself.

"Please Naruto, let me heal you!!", Sakura spoke as she moved in front of him. Then, Naruto's words struck her heart, leaving a sharp pain on her heart.

"Leave me alone... A noble human wouldn't be so stupid to treat a wounded monster...", Naruto spoke as he walked past Sasuke's unconscious body. "Now, I have fulfilled my promise to you and Konoha... with one condition, all of you will not speak to me or try to get into my life anymore... I have no bond to be attached with Konoha starting from today, and all of you will ignore my presence til the day all of you die...", Naruto added before he called the remaining Hebi team.

"Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo... you will be serving Konoha starting from today, I'm sure Hokage-sama will be glad to accept all of you as Konoha ninjas today... So long...", Naruto walked from the area, accompanied by Sai and Gaara, when the whole team Hebi members appeared in front of them.

"Thank you for your assistance, Battousai. We will take a good care of Sasuke-sama in honor towards your kindness... Thank you.", Karin spoke on the behalf of the Hebi team when Naruto interrupted her words.

"Never say 'thank you' to a hitokiri... as he will spare your lives only for once... on the second chance he meet you in his fight, he'll never hesitate to kill all of you...", Naruto continued walking while smoking.

"Let's go, Sai-san... we have a lot works to do. Makoto-kun is making his move now...", Gaara whispered to Sai's ear before both of them disappear from the sight.

The whole ninjas watched Naruto sadly as they kept on memorizing his last words before he left the Hokage compound. These painful horror words wouldn't come from the mouth of a boy who once never give up on his life and tried to make everybody beside him to be happy. Now the boy had completely died, only to be replaced by an emotionless hitokiri who believed that he will achieve his dreams by stepping on the dead bodies of his opponents and by cutting his bonds with the world, he might had a bigger chances to achieve his dreams.

"All of you will not speak to me or try to get into my life anymore... I have no bond to be attached with Konoha starting from today, and all of you will ignore my presence til the day all of you die...".

Three days later...

A samurai had been seen walking with a bouquet of white lily on his left hand towards the hospital. The samurai was wearing a black hakama coat with the Inperialist emblem on its right chest, and a black loose baggy pants. The original uniform of the Sonno Joi member during the moment of meeting, socializing and in assassination missions. He walked slowly, pace by pace, ignoring the hateful and scared looks the Konoha citizens gave him. They hated him because he was the container of a taboo, a kitsune demon, Kyuubi who was now was sleeping soundly in his belly. They also scared of him because he was the one who were able to destroy the pride and honor of one of the strongest figure in Uhiha Clan, maybe the strongest one, by defeating the Uchiha prodigy without suffering any difficulties at all. After all, he was the famous Hitokiri Battousai, the name the had been risen up as one of the most powerful person in the elemental countries.

"Damn Gaara,what a fuckin' unreasonable request... I have to go to the hospital and visit that traitor or my collection of Icha Icha Paradise will be burned into ashes...Damn...", he muttered alone, on the way to the hospital.

"Ah, here we are... the hospital... let's make a move...", with that, Naruto walked slowly into the hospital.

* * *

"Ano... gomen kudasai, nurse-san... I want to visit Uchiha Sasuke, can you tell me his ward room number, please?", Naruto asked a nurse as soon as he reached the hospital main counter.

"Yes... cute-boy... err, sorry... room 206 please...", the nurse answered, a bit shy to see a face of a cute boy like Naruto in front of the counter.

Cute boy? Damn, this cute boy had just pawned your Uchiha prodigy three day ago, Naruto thought himself, a bit irritated. He walked fast from the counter to room 206.

He entered the room and quite surprised to see all of the Konoha Twelves in the room.

"I'm sorry for being a disturbance... but I wanna visit him for a moment, I'm quite worried if the hits that I gave were too powerful... can I come in?", Naruto tried to hide his true intention, began to wear his decieving mask for a moment.

"Oh, Naruto... come in!! You're welcomed here!!", Rock Lee shouted, before being bashed by Sakura for being too noisy.

Naruto bowed towards all of the ninjas in the room and leaned his swords against the wall. After that, he placed the lily bouquet on the table near Sasuke's bed. Sasuke gave him a quite deadly glare, but he igore it.

"I see you're feeling quite well, Uchiha... I want to apologize for the past three days' incident...", Naruto spoke and threw his view towards the beautiful scenery of Konoha through the room's window.

"Well, I got to go now. The Konoha council wants to meet me after this... so long and have a good rest. Sometimes your body needs a peaceful and long rest after all.", Naruto placed his swords back on his waist and turned behind to the door, only to see Sakura and the rest of Konoha Twelves surrounding him.

"Yes?", Naruto smiled sarcastically, as his face changed into the face of his true personality, the ruthless manslayer Battousai.

"Are you going to abandon all of us from now on? You're such a jerk, you know?", Sakura began to speak while the others nodded in agreement.

"And what's with the white lily? Ino, tell us about the meaning of sending a bouquet of lily to another person!!", Sakura added, with Ino began to walk, circled around Naruto.

"White lily, Naruto...You know what? It's a symbol of death and separation from the world, usually people will place them on the graveyard of those who had died, in honor to the dead... You're a bit stupid in choosing the right flower as your gifts, hitokiri-san.", Ino spoke with her face directed towards Naruto's.

Naruto silenced for a while before he began to speak.

"I usually placed lily on the graveyard of the fallen comrades of mine, and the graveyard of those whom I've killed. It was more towards my atonement for the sins I've been made during these 'enjoyable' five years... I'm sorry, but the horror reality of Bakumatsu era did have a great impact on me... and that was how the Sonno Joi no Hitokiri pay respects on those who had died or suffered a great injuries while fighting against them.", Naruto spoke as he walked past towards the door, ignoring the Konoha Twelves who were standing on his path.

"Naruto!!", Naruto stopped when he heard Sasuke shouting towards him while resting on his bed.

Naruto turned back, as his eyes became crimson red in colour. The true face of the legendary manslaughter.

"When I get well soon, I will kill you!!", Sasuke spoke, only to be calmed by Sakura. The rest of the ninjas turned their heads back to the samurai who was standing still and smirking.

"Uchiha, I guest you're either brave or stupid...".

"What!?", Sasuke snapped, as well as other ninjas in the room.

"You don't even live in Nippon no Kuni, to be exact, Kyoto during the first days of Bakumatsu era until the last days of Tokugawa Shogunate. You can't even feeling the sensation of being hunted by the most skillful samurai of the Shinsengumi, fighting against the cruel Tokugawa guards and almost being killed by the cunning Kyoto Oniwabanshuu... that's why you can boast off about how powerful you're after you managed to learn from Orochimaru and finally killed him and Itachi... I suggest when you get well soon, find three samurai by the name of Sakata Gintoki, Kenshin Himura and Saitou Hajime. These three can show you how we were struggling hard to survive that era.", Naruto added.

The Konoha Twelves knew about Saitou Hajime. The psychotic policeman, by the name of Goro Fujita, an ex-captain of the Shinsengumi 3rd division. The man who managed to drag Naruto into the line between life and death. The man who was rumored to be Naruto's only true nemesis. The man who was able to kill Naruto, based on their recent fight at Konoha training ground 5 days ago.

"Why are you suggesting those three useless name? I want your head, not them!!", Sasuke shouted again. His rage was truly blinding him.

"Oh... These three person are the only one who are able to defeat me... and just like me, they are among those who managed to survive during the era, and they have a vast knowledge about the era.", Naruto spoke, before Rock Lee interrupted him with a simple question.

"Who are the other two names?". The whole ninjas in the room couldn't wait long for the answer for the question, to discover the bonds between Naruto and those two names.

"They're my comrades. Sakata Gintoki, as known as ShiroYasha the White Demon. A great figure in Ueno war, managed to kill about 300 enemies all by himself during the war. Kenshin Himura, the successor of the title of Hitokiri Battousai. The true assassin behind the darkness. He contributed a lot in the war, as rumors said that he was the major influences behind our triumphs over Tokugawa Shogunate. I've seen him in action once, and that's why I took him as my successor of the Hitokiri Battousai title. Sorry Uchiha, but I've chosen the best successor for my title, and I believe this Kenshin Himura will kill you without any remorse and even your version of Magenkyou Sharingan or the whole Uchiha Clan can't stand a chance against him alone.".

"That's enough!! Naruto!! You're supposed to encourage Sasuke-kun to get well soon, not to crush his spirit into even worst!!", Sakura yelled in anger towards Naruto.

Naruto ignored her and made his way towards the door when Sasuke spoke again.

"On what reasons I can't get the title of Hitokiri Battousai, Naruto?!".

Naruto answered with a simple answer.

"We kill thousands of our enemies, and you are able kill two person only, barely... that explains the difference between us. We're strong, and you're weak...".

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and gripped his knuckles hard. He knew he was nothing compared to this group of mad insane killers. Naruto's answer also struck the whole ninjas in the rooms hard. Even with their strongest abilities in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu, they were still nothing but a weaklings to these killers eyes.

"Will you teach me the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu sword technique? The technique was supposed to be Uchiha's technique, and the Uchiha who founded the technique didn't want us, the Uchiha clan to learn it.", Sasuke added, again with a question. A request, actually even though it was more like a demand.

"I respect the first Seijyuro Hiko's wish and the tradition of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, so I won't teach you anything. In addition, you're weak. The training was too harsh, and you won't survived.", with that statement, Naruto walked out of the room, leaving the whole ninjas dumbfounded.

Sakura ran out of the room towards Naruto. She pushed him to the wall, and kissed him roughly. But Naruto still that emotionless.

"Please Naruto teach Sasuke-kun the technique. He really need it. That technique is the legacy of his clan. I'll do whatever you want, I'll go on a date with you, and I'm willing to have sex with you, if you want it. I just want Sasuke-kun to be happy... That's all.", Sakura spoke as tears began to run over her cheek. She seems too desperate in proving her undying love towards Sasuke, and that had made the whole Konoha Twelves felt sick of her. Ino had grew her feelings towards Sai, hating Sasuke for being so mean towards Naruto.

But our hero was still the same ruthless person as he was before.

"Fuck you and your horrible kiss... I should kill you for kissing me, because I'm saving my first pure sensational kiss for somebody else and that precious person is not you for sure. I will not repeat myself anymore, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu will die along with me. And don't worry, I still have somebody to dispose my body, so that anybody won't learn the technique by using any post-mortem jutsu on my body.", Naruto pushed Sakura gently and made his way towards the hospital exit door, leaving her crying alone at the hospital coridor.

* * *

"How's your visit, Uzumaki-san? Okay?", Gaara apeared behind Naruto as he walked towards the Hokage office.

"Fuck... The whole visit idea of yours was a shit, you know that? Being interrogated by the whole damn bunches of ninjas, being persuaded by the pink slut for me to teach the traitor my technique... that was totally fuckin' shit.. That pinky stole my first pure kiss, you know?! I saved it for many years!!", Naruto answered, with a feeling of anger through his words.

"For who? Is it for Hyuuga Hinata?! I know you still love her... And now you should make a move, yo!! Ha ha, a merciless emotionless manslayer with a cute shy noble Hyuuga lady... That's awesome, yo!!", Gaara nearly shouted, causing everybody to looke towards them.

"I hate it when you keep on speaking about my past... and what's with the 'YO' in the end of your words?!".

"I'm.. I'm...", Gaara couldn't finish his words when Naruto snatched a bottle of sake from his left hand.

"I miss Matsuri-chan... that's why I keep... on drinking these days, Yo...".

"Geez, you're completely drunk... Yeah, you only miss her tit and pussy, that's all... You really like it when you're shoving your penis into her pussy, don't you?", Naruto drank the sake, and finished the whole sake in the bottle with only one-shot.

"Yeah, how did (hiccup)... you know?! Ah, I know... You're saving (hiccup)... your first... sex for Hinata-chan... right? (hiccup)... give me another bottle, Yo!! (hiccup)".

"Dammit Gaara, will you stop hiccup only for this time?! You're giving a loud hiccup the last time you drunk, and that makes me sick of it!!", Naruto threw another bottle towards Gaara, as Gaara caught the bottle and openned the cap. He began to drink as much as he could.

"Oh... Matsuri-chan, Yo (hiccup)... marry me, please... (hiccup)", Gaara began to chase Naruto with his hands wide open. (Watch Gintama episode 23, when Ginta, Sakamoto, Kagura and Shinpachi trapped in the desert along with the passengers of the crashed spaceship... you'll get it!!")

"Owh fuck!! Now you're seeing me as your Suna's favourite whore!! Must run before you end up banging my ass!! RUN!! ", Naruto began to make his step, but not the godlike one... because he was also totally drunk. So as we all can understand, the word run here is more like a slow walk, the drunken one.

And the samurai kept on chasing each other, walking along the streets in a drunken manner while cursing and insulting each other. Yeah, it was more like a kid than a matured adult. A person kept on watching their stupid behavior from the hotel window, as a male teenager approached her from behind, naked. She was naked too.

"Watching your brother spending his beautiful day with the ruthless hitokiri, ne Temari-chan?! Don't worry, Naruto is not that cruel... he's just lost...", Shikamaru hugged her from behind.

"Yeah, I hope so...", Temari spoke as both Shikamaru and her kissed each other and back to their bed.

That day was a peaceful day after all.

-episode 7 ends-

* * *

Author's note -

- thanks for reading...

- please, I need reviews and suggestions...

- next chapter review - Gintoki's coming to Konoha, along with the Yorozuya Gin-chan... Shishio is making his move, but how?

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 : Welcome, Successor

**Sonno Joi - The Soul Of The Samurai**

Disclaimer : I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Gintama and Naruto sadly...

* * *

Episode 8 : Welcome, Successor...

It was 7.30 a.m. in the morning. Naruto woke up early and washed his face before he slowly lit up his cigarette. Together with that, he brought his dirty clothes to the river bank and slowly soaked them piece by piece into the water. He felt a lot of serenity and calmness in the morning, with no great disturbances from either Gaara or Sai. Gaara had came back to Sand Village to aid his brother, who had recently became a new Kazekage there. Sai, in other hand, was busy kept on spying on both Konoha and the Root Division. This will be a great chance for him to practise his sword techniques and meditating, a normal activities he had done

since the day he started learning Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu from his teacher, Seijyuro Hiko. Things suddenly changed when he saw the cloud on the sky was getting darker and darker.

"It's going to rain very soon, isn't it... Himura Battousai?!", Naruto smiled and threw his cigarette butt into the river. "It is rude for a person not to greet his own companion, or should I say, his predecessor.".

A figure behind him quickly made his pace, showing his true face. A young small man, red-haired, wearing a purple hakama and a white ougi with a katana strapped on his waist.

"This one wants to apologize to you for being rude. It has been a while, Uzumaki-senpai... since our moments of fighting together as comrades during Bakumatsu era 5 years ago.", the man, known as Kenshin Himura Battousai, walked slowly towards Naruto, only to have his head patted by Naruto.

"How can I forget those days?! That's the day when I killed my former self, only to produce a new and lethal one.", Naruto walked towards his hut, leaving Kenshin behind. "It will be raining cats and dogs soon, do you want to stay outside and get wet?!", he added.

"Of course not, Uzumaki-senpai.", Kenshin ran into the hut, only to be greeted by Naruto and his cups of hot sake.

"So, the news of your successor, Makoto Shishio had came into your ears, if I'm correct. Isn.t it?! I knew it, that guys has no sense of morality and justice. He is a demon, I can see it from his eyes.", Naruto started his conversation with Kenshin. Kenshin just nodded in agreement.

"Senpai, I don't see any differences between Shishio and you. I assume now you are just like what you are 5 years ago, full of bloodlust and hunger for battle. You won't think twice before you kill people.".

"What makes me different from Shishio is I still have my sense of justice and honor. I will not kill those who are innocent and weak. And what makes me different from you is I still kills people and you have vowed not to kill people again. Am I correct?!", Naruto sipped his hot sake, slowly.

"I'm glad to hear it, senpai. After all, you were the one who asked Shakku Arai made a sakaba-tou for me. I deeply thank you for that.", Kenshin smiled, and that made Naruto frowned a little bit. He had never seen a warm smile that was able to touch his cold heart, not until he met Kenshin just now.

"Cut the crap, Himura. I assume you had met Saitou before and heard him saying, Battousai will always be the Battousai forever. Are you going to deny it?!", Naruto leaned against the wall, sitting.

"I had indeed met Saitou two weeks ago, and we had a vicious fight. Yes, he had mentioned about it, but for me that words is a false principle to be hold. People can change, even if he is a sinner before.", Kenshin sipped a cup of sake before he saw Naruto inspected his sword.

"A sword is meant to kill, and the sword technique is the technique to kill. The combination of those will produce the most lethal weapon on earth, and even the fool ninjas wouldn't dare to challenge you in any battle.".

"That statement is extremely out of my league, senpai.", Kenshin said, sternly.

"Okay, now I understand and I respect your principle. You should stay here for a day because tomorrow Gintoki-san will visit me, along with his crazy Yorozuya Gin-san partners. You can convince him to join you in your fight against Shishio.", Naruto stood up and lit his cigarette.

"What about you, senpai? You will be a great help to us.", Kenshin snapped.

"Of course I'll join your ranks. Furthermore, my Muramasa is extremely hunger for blood right now. But I'm afraid Sakamoto-san, Zura-sama, Takasugi-san, and Gaara-san wouldn't join us because they're busy with their own business.", Naruto opened the window and watched as the rain began to stop slowly.

"Come, I'll show you around Konoha for a while. And then we will have our lunch at Ichiraku Ramen shop, my treat.", Naruto strapped his swords on his waist and began to walk out of his hut, followed by Kenshin.

Both of the samurai walked around Konoha with Naruto as Kenshin's guide, not much as a formal guide actually. They had stopped at number of shops several time, shopping and buying things, rations, foods and some clothes. Most of the shopkeepers were glaring quietly towards Naruto, even though both of them ignored the glares. Maybe it was because Naruto had defeated their precious Sasuke, their emerald valuable asset of Konoha. Most of the civilians only dare to stare in hate towards Naruto, they just couldn't do anything to injure or to harm Naruto... after they had witnessed the extreme cruel power of Naruto himself.

"Ah, here we are... Ichiraku Ramen. The best ramen shop in the world.", Naruto walked towards the shop, followed by Kenshin. "Ichiraku-san, a beef ramen and a vegetable ramen please.".

"Ah, Naruto... my special customer. Ayame, prepare a beef and vegetable ramen for them, fast.", Teuchi ordered her daughter to prepare the ramen while he talked to Naruto. "So how's your life Naruto?! Is it good?!".

"Yes, old man. As good as always, I'm living in a peaceful world, with no disturbance from the Konoha Council or the civilians.", Naruto stopped for a while when two bowls of ramen had been served on the table, for him and Kenshin.

"So Naruto, are you going to leave us again?!", Teuchi asked, a bit concerned. His question got Naruto's quick attention when upon hearing the question, Naruto stopped eating and drifted himself in his thought for a while.

"Teuchi-san, I do not belong to this village, unlike my previous self when I was a ninja once upon a time ago. My heart and soul now belongs to the nation that I had once fight viciously for her. Nippon no Kuni. The nation that keeps my bittersweet memories, and I could sense her calling my name with pride when I walk along the streets of Kyoto.", Naruto spoke softly, and looked towards Kenshin, who was smiling that time.

"I heard the Konoha Council is busy of trying to get you into Konoha service, as a ninja again. But things become complicated as Nippon no Kuni didn't allow them to enlist your name among Konoha ninja in service. Katsura Kotarou do not allow them to do so, as he decides that the choice is yours whether to take the offer or not.".

"In that case, I reject the offer. I still have many things to do for the sake of Nippon no Kuni, even if it costs my own life.", Naruto spoke just after he finished his ramen and paid for both of the ramen. Just before he stepped out of the shop, he noticed somebody stood still in front of him, gripping his sword hilt hard. Kenshin quickly prepared into his usual battoujutsu stance, as he sensed something was not right with the figure.

"I'm here not to fight, my friend.", the cute teenager started to speak.

"So what's your intention right now? This one will not tolerate your actions.", Kenshin warned sternly as he noticed Naruto waived his left hand, a sign of peace.

"It's okay, Himura. He just wanna talk, that's all. Why don't we give him a chance?", Naruto spoke, calmly. "What's Shishio-neechan's message to me this time?".

"Master Shishio warned you not to involve in his move to take over Nippon no Kuni, or else he will kill you by his own hands. The same goes to you too, Kenshin Himura.", the teenager spoke and finally left th spot in a godlike speed, leaving those two samurai alone in the street. They stood silently for a while, before finally Naruto broke the silence.

"That's why I waived my hand in peace just now. With his godlike speed just like us, he might able to kill us in a second without hesitation.", Naruto smirked. "Get ready Himura. We will be facing a huge battlefield ahead in front of us... and I just can't afford losing it.".

"Yes, Uzumaki-senpai. The fate of the rest of my friends lies within me.", Kenshin's word was intercepted by an Anbu suddenly appeared in front of them.

"The cuncil wishes to meet you right now, please follow me.", the anbu gave his order, only to be dismissed by Naruto and Kenshin.

"You shouldn't stay here longer, this one is sick of the treatment this horrible village give to you. Maybe Katsura is right about his bad plan to destroy Konoha once and for all.", Kenshin growled in anger. However, he was surprised to see Naruto smiled towards him.

"Himura, if you treat these trash in the most disgusting way, they will be more disgusting. We as the honourable samurai will reply their insult and harsh words with a bouquet of roses because they're coward... they just don't have the guts to fight us face by face.", Naruto looked up to the blue sky and walked towards the Hokage tower, followed by the numbfounded Kenshin.

"Naruto-senpai, I just don't believe you have the patience in dealing with these pathetic village. It seems that there is a little sense of humanity in your heart, but you insist on surpressing it far deeper, so that it won't disturb your life as a Hitokiri. My deep admiration is still with you, Naruto-senpai, and it has grown bigger and bigger day by day.".

* * *

Konoha Hokage Tower, Council Meeting Hall.

"You, Uzumaki Naruto, has been charged with treason against Konoha by allying with Konoha's former enemy, the Imperialist and the Tokugawa Shogunate of Nippon no Kuni, and for the act of injuring Uchiha Sasuke, the last descendant of Uchiha Clan two weeks ago.", one of the council started to spoke as Naruto stood still with a smirk on his face, looking the council men one by one. Almost all of them showed their true faces of hatred and disgusted, with their smirk carved on their faces, except for Tsunade who looked to the ground in anger and sad. Naruto knew that. Tsunade would not prejudiced Naruto this way since Naruto had saved her two times from the brink of death. Yes, Naruto understood her tensed situation.

"I did committed the acts, I admit. But after all, it's Konoha and her disgusted council who sent me to the deadly frontline of Nippon no Kuni to aid the Imperialist, and after 5 years, finally I have completed the job.", Naruto stood still with his arms crossed. "Maybe Konoha and this council expected me to bring back the secrets of the Nippon no Kuni samurai, especially the samurai's sword techniques... Yes, all of you expected that you're using me well, but still I'm a step ahead of all of you. The art of the samurai swordmanships will go to hell with me, and I'm not intending to reveal them to anybody.", Naruto spoke with a smile carved on his lips.

That time, Koharu and Nomura stood up and one of them nearly shouted, "Naruto, you're far beyond your limit!! Now you're still Konoha genin!!! We can sentence you to death because of these acts!!".

Hearing that, Naruto took his Konoha headband from his pocket and tossed it to the air. He quickly unsheathed his sword and slice the headband into halves, ultimately shocked the whole council men and Tsunade herself. That act had stabbed Tsunade straight to her heart, she never thought Naruto would did this kind of act before. Naruto that she knew would not abandon his own Konohakagure, his comrades and his loved ones. But now, things had changed rapidly. Witnessing the whole scene, tears can be seen flowing slowly over her cheek.

"I am a samurai, how can I belong to a ninja village?! I am a wanderer, how can I be among the civilians of a certain territory?! Now answer my question, you despicable dipshit. Are you dare to say anything about that?!", Naruto lit his cigarette calmly, before he sheathed his sword back, in the most graceful manner.

"You..!!!", a civilian council stood up quickly, trying to charge towards Naruto when he was held down by another civilian council. Naruto watched them with a maniac laugh, attracted the whole representators in the council meeting hall."Silence, Council!!", Koharu ordered the coucil to be silent before she continued her arguments.

"Based on the reports given by Haruno Sakura and her comrades, your swordmanship is nearly equal to kage level. But considering it is the unholy heritage of Uchiha Clan, the council demands you to teach the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu style to Uchiha Sasuke immediately. Any objection?!", Koharu gave her final words of the meeting just before she heard Naruto spoke.

"My 1st Seijyuro Hiko had made a rule that binds onto all of the Seijyuro Hiko of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, including Kakukoshin Niitsu the 14th Hiko, Kenshin Himura the 16th Hiko and I, Uzumaki Naruto the 15th Hiko, not to teach any ninja and descendants of the Uchiha Clan anything about the technique. In addition to that, both Himura and I will not pass this technique to anybody and bring this technique with us into the grave. So, the answer is ... NO.", Naruto spoke sternly and showed his back towards the council before he started walked out from the hall.

"Hokage-sama, it is better to live freely on your own than being a puppet under the shadow of the fuckin' disgusting Konoha council. I just can't stand watching you living under a foolish rule of a rotten tree with dry leaves while I'm flying freely on the sky. So long. I'm leaving this horrible village and make my own way to my beloved Kyoto now.", Naruto's words shocked Tsunade and the rest of the council men as he exited from the hall, meeting Kenshin outside the tower.

"Naruto... since when your words are a sharp pain in my heart?! It's just like you're stabbing me directly with your sword.", Tsunade thought as she dashed fast from the hall to find Naruto.

* * *

"Okay, Kenshin. Gintoki-san will be here in any minute.", Naruto packed his clothes in his bag, ready to set out in his adventure again when he heard a knock on the door. Kenshin opened the door to see Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi stood still, with bored looking face.

"Yo, Naruto-kun.", Ginta greeted Naruto, only to be replied be Naruto's punch straight on his stomach.

"Where the hell you're hiding these time, ShiroYasha-san?! Fuck you and your Yorozuya Gin-san, what a worthless company.", Naruto spoke with a smirk on his face. "Hit me as many punches as you want, but don't hit my golden balls., I warn you.", Ginta growled while rolling on the ground in pain.

"Ah, Kagura-chan and Shinpachi-san. Nice to meet both of you.", Naruto greeted Kagura and Shinpachi warmly before Kagura walked towards him.

"Hei Naruto-kun, do you have some kelps?!", Kagura asked Naruto, while all of them including Kenshin watched the scene with a suspicious look on their faces.

"Sorry Kagura-chan, don't have the kelps. But I can give you my meat lollipop." Naruto couldn't finished his sentence when suddenly Ginta smacked him on the back of his head. "Nani?!! Since when do you become a pedophile?!!", all of them shouted while beating Naruto into half-death.

"Geez, thats disgusting!! Fuck off dog!!!".

"I don't give a damn if you slept with our Sonno joi servant, the cute Miyabi 5 times a week a long time ago, but I just can't accept that!!!".

"Go to hell, fucker!!! You don't deserve to live!!!"

"Hei, I'm a kid too. I'm only 17 years old....", Naruto couldn't finish his words when Ginta hit him with his bokken. "Shut up, brat!! You're a 17 years old kid with a 35 years old man perverted behavior!!!".

"Okay, back to business... Gintoki-san.", Naruto stood up and adjusting his swords. All of his friends eyed him seriously while he looked up to the sky. "Himura-san, please state the situation now.".

"Ginta-kun, Shishio is making his move now. 3 days ago his minion killed Okubo-sama and planned to burn down Kyoto into ashes. The fighting sage is now moving to the center of Kyoto, the place where we had once struggling hard to complete the revolution.", Kenshin explained briefly, with Shinpachi and Kagura looked towards him, numbfounded.

"Himura-san, this guy is planning to finish what Satsuma Clan weren't able to accomplished 5 years ago, isn't it?! He is planning to do it based on the Ikeda-ya plan. That's crazy.", Shinpachi spoke, trembled in anger. That was the plan the the Satsuma Clan had been trying to do in the past 5 years ago, the final solution to gain power over Kyoto. But that plan failed when the Shinsengumi 3rd division and 1st division under Saitou Hajime and Okita Souji ruined their plan by killing the mastermind of the plan and his followers. Their act saved the whole Kyoto that day.

"Yes, Shinpachi. Himura and I myself won't able to stop them all by ourselves. So I hope you all will join us to stop Shishio.", Naruto wrapped up the discussion. "I'll give you about a week to think about it and please tell me your decision after the important 1 week.", Naruto took his bag after wearing his trench coat and his straw hat.

"Okay, that's a deal. We're going to spend our vacation here and we'll meet in Honnoji Shrine a week later. Nice journey.", Ginta, Kagura and Shinpachi spoke in unison, with a big smile on their faces as they watched Naruto and Kenshin ready to make their own journey when suddenly a voice had been heard from behind a shady tree.

"How naive, yet you're now in the post revolution era. Both of you will be taking a journey on a ship with me.", a figure walked towards them a he started to speak. The appearance of this figure shocked Naruto, Kenshin and Ginta as three of them had known this figure and his style better than anybody else.

"Saitou Hajime, captain of the Shinsengumi 3rd division!!!", Gintoki nearly shouted and took out his bokken when Naruto suddenly stopped him.

"He's our ally for now. Surprisingly, he is now working for the Meiji government that he hate so much.", Naruto smirked, only to be replied with a toss of a cigarette box full of cigarettes and a scowl from Saitou himself. Both Ginta and Kenshin were numbfounded to see both of them getting hooked up so well.

"At least I have the gut to get along with my principles by working with the government. Unlike Himura who has vowed not to kill again, Both Naruto and I am willing to kill for the sake of our own justice.", Saitou spoke calmly as he lit his cigarette. "I won't hear any foolish reasons from both of you, so please kindly follow me.".

"This one afraid he has to decline your offer. I cannot risk lives of the innocents by boarding a ship to Kyoto. Shishio sure has many men, each of them is ready at any time to end my life.", Kenshin replied while adjusting his sakaba-tou on his waist.

"Saitou, I will be going on my own journey. I guess it will be more peaceful if I'm taking my way alone."., Naruto added while all of them walked to Konoha main gate.

"Okay, if you insist. Meet me in Kyoto Police Station next three week. I will be waiting for you.", Saitou walked pass the main gate, followed by Kenshin. "So long, senpai. Make sure you'll reach your beloved city of demon by next week.", Kenshin smiled and finally departed, leaving Naruto and Ginta along with Kagura and Shinpachi.

"Naruto-kun, will you be going to Kyoto too?", Kagura asked, only to be given a plastic bag of kelp from Naruto. "Yup, it's time for me to continue my journey.", Naruto looked towards them.

"Take care, Naruto-san. Have a nice journey.", Shinpachi added and replied with a smile from Naruto. "Yes, the same goes to all of you.", Naruto then looked towards Ginta. "Any other goodbye wishes for me?".

"Come back to us safe. Katsura will be glad to hear you coming back to Kyoto. Meet him as soon as you reach Kyoto. Until we meet again my friend.", Ginta spoke sternly, gave his back towards Naruto and guided his associates to the center of Konoha. Naruto watched as their figure began to dissapear, blending with the crowd in the streets of Konoha. This time, he was alone again. With only his swords as his partner, together he must continue his journey again. He must protect the new government of Nippon no Kuni at all cost. If not, all of his comrades' sacrifices wil be in vain. That was his thought at that time.

* * *

He had started to make his pace when he heard a voice behind him, not far from himself.

"Tell me Naruto, are you going to leave us again?", Tsunade spoke, a bit panted after spending her time searching for Naruto all the time. Behind her were the Konoha Twelves, along with Sasuke who followed them all the time.

"Konoha won't be facing any liabilities if I'm leaving. So, yes, I'm leaving from this village once and for all.", Naruto spoke, without turning even his glances towards the ninja.

"We know about your grudges with your apprentice Makoto Shishio and his plan to take over Nippon no Kuni.", Sakura and Ino shouted in unison. "So, don't be a dobe and let us help you.". All of them nooded their head when suddenly Naruto spoke with calm but deadly voice.

"The battle in Kyoto is just for demons and manslayer. You will get yourself killed if you insist on going to Kyoto with me.", Naruto took his cigarette and lit it. "Weaklings like all of you don't deserved to act in such a crazy and prestigious stage of the manslayer.". His words shocked and irritated the whole ninjas and Sasuke began to boast off about how strong he was.

"Do you think we aren't that strong enough to kick your samurai hitokiris' ass right now?! The Uchiha will kill you in any seconds.".

All of them looked Naruto, who was closing his eyes and looked up to the sky in serenity. He looked as he was in another dimension, in trance with only himslef being in the dimension. All of the ninjas didn't know that he was thinking about the outcome of the possible future fights as oon as he reached Kyoto. That was the reason why he chose to go alone, or else he might be involving somebody in the bloody battle. He made his verdict and turned his face back to the ninjas.

"Whether you are an Uchiha ore not, you'll be killed those bastards don't care if you're Uchiha or not, and believe me, you'll end up dead as fast as possible in Kyoto.", Naruto started to speak as he mused in thoughts again. "You weaklings don't have to suffer greatly as mush as I am. This is my fight, and I will give an end to it.". His harsh words stabbed Sasuke right to his heart, and he could only gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in defeat.

All was filled with silence, as Naruto started to walk away when he heard the voice again. The pure voice.

"Naruto-kun, are you going to leave us again? Are you going to keep your sufferings to yourself, without letting us know aboit your sufferings? I love you so much, Naruto-kun. We're your friends, Naruto, for god sake.", Hinata cried, only to see Naruto walked away, ignoring her and the rest of the ninjas there.

All of the ninjas were filled with sad, rage and disappointment as they watched Naruto walked away, wearing his straw hat and long coat. However, this time his pace was graceful, slow, with the vass aura of calmness, wisdom and serenity gathering around him. It was as he left Konoha intentionally, as if he wanted so badly to free himself from the bind that attached himself to Konoha. "Tsunade-sama, we will follow him to Kyoto, only if you give us the order.", Sakura said as she hold Hinata with comfort.

Tsunade stood numb for a while before she gave the order that she hoped Naruto wouldn't kill her for that. "Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Neji!! You will keep an eye on Naruto until things get pretty well. He owed us many explanations so far.", with that, all of the ninjas shunshin'd themselves, with Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Neji gathered among themselves and tracked down Naruto.

* * *

_When I arrive in Kyoto soon, I have to meet Hana-sensei, or should I say Seijyuro Hiko the 13th. Then, Zura-sama and finally, the rest of Himura-san's friends. Damn, my schedule is so tight, I can't even breath with that clung on my neck._

_Sorry guys, but this is my one and only battle, my business with Konoha has over a long time ago. You guys has nothing to do with my sufferings, my despair, my sadness and my old deceased one. I won't quench my thirst and hunger of battle, the bloodlust and gaining more experiences of life if I don't go out of Konoha... so, Konoha, I think this will be the last time we meet and I don't hope to see you again in the future. _

_The dragon will flap his wings in curiousity,_

_As He wants so badly to see the world,_

_The dragon will have to erase his emotions,_

_In order to be the strongest,_

_As He looks the people are being oppressed,_

_He who show no mercy towards his opponents,_

_Will be roaming again around the world in anger and fury,_

_with Muramasa in his hand..._

_

* * *

  
_

"And I am the dragon... protect the weak, revere the emperor, crush the barbarians without regret. That is what Sonno Joi is about.", Naruto drifted in his own mind as he walked passed along the houses and fields, on his way to The City of The Demon, Kyoto... the stage of the upcoming glorious show of the Hitokiri. No doubt Himura Battousai, Miburou Saitou Hajime, Sonno Joi no Katsura, Sabaku no Gaara, ShiroYasha Gintoki and the rest of his past will be there too, all as one against their own comrade or opponent, Makoto Shishio Kage, just like what had they done during the bloody Bakumatsu era.

The wind blew strong, as Naruto looked towards east, the direction of the wind. "Kyoto, with humble, finally we will meet again soon. My bloody past, my present days and my future. All will be decided soon.", he lit his cigarette again before he continued walking again. That will be the fate of our beloved Naruto, as he continued his journey to obey his new bushido... to protect the weaks, revere the emperor, and to crush the barbarians. And that is the true meaning of the Sonno Joi.

Protect the citizens, slay evil swiftly, feel no remorse, let the sword talks for us.

And the dragon had chose his own path, the path towards his own past without regret.

-Chapter 8 Ends-

* * *

Author's note

- A kind of swift and not-so-long meet, but it finally satisfied Naruto's feelings as he finally met noe of his six comrade of the Sonno Joi movement.

- The next episode, Naruto went to Kyoto, met his master and discovered the ninjas who was tracking him all the way to Kyoto.

* * *


End file.
